Mystery of the 7's
by fairytailpirate
Summary: There's more to Lucy than meets the eye, what happens when she meets someone unexpected when she visits her mothers grave? Fairy tail is on a new adventure if course!  GRAND FINALE UPCOMING ON THE 1st July
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my head since i've seen the episode and read the chapter hope mashima makes something cool out of it**

**Lucy: What?...**

**Levy: I think she's talking about your mum...**

**Me: yeah i mean come on lucy havent you ever thought about what a big coincidence it is your mum...*continues ranting like the fangirl of drama and mystery she is***

**Lucy: OMG! i never have **

**Erza: you can be an air head sometimes**

**Natsu: Come on i wanna kicks some ass woooohooo im all revved up now!**

**Happy: fairytailpirate does not own Fairy Tail if she did lucy and natsu woul be a couple**

**Mira: FTP lets team up and make it happen**

**Me: Mira-san * the two girls holding hands scheming romantic possibilities***

**Lucy: *sigh* enjoy the story xD  
**

The Mystery of the 7's:  Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia sweat dropped at the scene before her, as she denied for the umpteenth time the rumor that had been spreading lately and tried to bring back Mira-san from her victorious corner. Every girl in the guild had congratulated her, several of the males had picked a space to sulk in and most members were just celebrating for them.

"Natsu and I just pretended, P-R-E-T-E-N-D-E-D it's not hard to comprehend guys and hell NOO I'm NOT pregnant"

"But Happy said…" said a pouting Mirajene whose soaring plans had just been shot out of the sky.

"I already told you we were acting to be a happily married couple expecting a kid so we could get into the false resort to investigate" Lucy explained again making a mental note to herself to pay the little cat back when she found him. She didn't feel like facing anyone not right now but this mess had to be cleaned.

"I bet you'd make a cute couple though" Levy proclaimed

"Levy-chan please don't encourage her" Lucy said weakly although her cheeks seemed to have a rosy tinge to them.

They both looked at the young white haired mage whose spirits were once again raised at the thought of bringing love in the guild and most probably plotting on how to make the fake marriage into a real one.

The said father of the child burst noisily through the door asking to be fed.

'If he becomes the father of my children I'm screwed' Lucy thought face palming herself, 'but he is kind of cute…'

"Luuuuuuucyyyyy lets go on a mission" he said while stuffing his mouth

"We just came back from one…and I'm tired"

"You're always complaining about your rent extra money can't hurt right?"

Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy tomorrow"

Natsu noticed the blonde seemed kind of fidgety and her eyes didn't have that lively shine they always had.

"O...Okay no worries Luce but next week we off for another mission deal"

"Deal" she said smiling tiredly, "well then I'm off, home is calling and I'm kind of tired so see you later guys"

"What's up with her" Gray said appearing out of no where

"She's been like this since you returned from the mission yesterday" Levy joined a worried expression on her face

"Maybe she's lovesick…Gray, your clothes" Mirajene said scheming thoughts running in her romantic mind

"Waa"

**-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-**

The following day the rumors had quieted down much to Lucy's relief, however not everyone had been informed.

"LUUUCCYY, NAAAATSUU" screamed the scarlet haired girl as she made her way to Lucy.

Natsu cowered at Erza's ferocity hiding behind Lucy.

"You got married and didn't invite me and the guild? And getting pegnant at your age Lucy its not wise and Natsu…"

"Wait what… I didn't do it…" he babbled trying to run away but erza held him firmly by her collar.

"Erza-san it's all a big mistake" Lucy tried to explain wearing a tired expression.

Natsu looked at her for a moment before resuming his attempt to escape, 'today its worse'.

"Mistake, he impregnated you?"

"I impregnated who?"

Lucy lost her patience and shouted, "Gazille-kun! Me you idiot…our last mission remember?"

"Ohhh" he laughed wholeheartedly as he remembered the events of the last mission and the thought that he wasn't going to get sliced but the mad re-equip mage.

Lucy regained her composure and explained once again the misunderstanding. Erza listened quietly as the stellar mage finished explaining what actually happened for the millionth time.

"I am sorry, punch me if you will"

Lucy sweat dropped feeling like she wanted to be away from the crowd even if she loved her friends, it didn't feel right to be happy in these particular days. Especially tomorrow so she decided there and then she would go, it was never easy but she always got through it fine and she didn't want her friends , no , her new family to be worried or see her in such a weak state. She wanted to be strong for her, for them.

Once again Lucy left the guild early and her friend's one again noticed how her smile had lost her usual warmth.

**-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-IMAPRETTYLINE-SOAMI-****-IMAPRETTYLINE-**

The next day they all went to her apartment team Natsu, Mirajene, Levy and even Wendy, Carle, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna and a certain iron dragon slayer joined them as they were all worried for the their friend. On her desk they found a letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_You probably already barged into my apartment so don't touch anything, and I mean you Happy and Natsu._

_I'm going to visit my mother please don't follow me …_

_Lucy_

"I found the address" Happy squealed in delight as he obviously ignored the blonde mage's clear instructions waving the small paper in his hand enthusiastically.

"Let's go get her" Natsu grinned

"Yeah we can't leave her alone in that state" Mira agreed

"Men never leave a lady with a sad heart" Elfman exclaimed

"Well said nii-san" Lisanna applauded him

"Our friend needs us we must leave immediately" Erza stated

"Hmph" grunted Gazille

"Lu-chan seems so down I wonder what's bugging her" Levy said moving closer to the iron dragon slayer although he didn't seem to mind.

"Maybe her father is back annoying her?" Cana guessed

"Only Lucy-san can tell us" Wendy said in her gentle voice. The stellar mage had been very kind to her, acting as an older sister to her and helping her settle in Fairy Tail. She didn't want her to be sad.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Charle exclaimed. She was grateful for what Lucy had done for Wendy so she

"AYE" they cheered

**Lucy: you people don't listen do you...**

**Me: hope you liked it **

**Mira: Read and review thank you**

**Lucy: STOP IGNORING ME!**

***natsu happy and me run for our lives***

**Mira: See you in chapter 2 =D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone finally I give you chapter 2 haha I know chapter 1 was weird**

**Fairy Tail guild: …**

**Me: okay it was stupid but I promise chapter 2 is better and hopefully less stupid…**

**Lucy: I'm still confused FTP**

**Me: so am I…**

**The whole universe: *facepalm***

**Lisanna: here's chapter 2**

The double train ride had left Lucy feeling tired and with slightly sickening feeling. Her head was pounding as though a construction site had taken her brains place.

Finding the grave was harder than she initially thought, she had left the address at home but luckily she remembered it by heart although she might have mispronounced some words leading to her hunt which took almost the whole morning as she had to take a ride back to Magnolia.

Her mother's grave was actually very close to Fairy Tail but because of her earlier butchering of the address she had gone to the wrong place. On the plus side now she could walk it whenever she wanted to the grave. As she walked up the hill past Fairy Hill she started to wonder how come the grave was so close to a property of her guild.

Twenty minutes later she made it to a small cemetery right smack in the middle of nowhere at the highest spot in the entire town.

"I bet you could easily see every star from here," she said smiling

Lucy decided to recover her energy from the hike and admire the town. She noticed they were really up high you could see Porlyusica's forest as well as the guild, even her apartment.

_'I wonder how this would look at night; maybe it would be like looking at the reflection of the starry sky,'_

There and then Lucy made up here made to come admire her town's beauty one night from up here.

* * *

Venturing inside the cemetery Lucy felt at peace, the place wasn't creepy or scary in any way, it was well kept and at every tomb you could find fresh flowers.

"Young lady, are you looking for someone?"

Lucy jumped, panting dramatically; her hand flew to her chest trying to steady her frantic heart.

"Oh I'm sorry there didn't mean to scare you young lady, I'm the caretaker of this place," said an elderly man with a gentle smile.

He had white hair and a funny mustache like the master, Lucy smiled back at him warmly, feeling this man was a friend.

"Sir, wow this place is amazing you've really taken care of it," she complimented him

"Yahahahaaha, why thank you, you don't often get polite visitors like you young one, yahahaha, so are you looking for a particular person?"

Lucy smiled brightly growing increasingly fond of the caretaker by the second, his respect for the dead and his helpfulness.

"Yes, I'm looking for Layla Heartfilia's, ummm, grave," she said biting her lip, after all those years she still found it hard to believe that her mum was gone.

"Ah the one with the angel who was recently transferred her, a relative?"

"My mum…"

"Ahem well, there your sister there visiting her too, ill eh show you the way,"

"Yes, thank you, wait, I don't have sisters…there's someone at the grave?" Lucy asked confused as she followed the caretaker

The caretaker looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry the girl just looks amazingly like you albeit a tad older maybe in her mid-twenties, I thought she was…"

* * *

The said girl placed a bouquet of rose in front of the grave, her curly blond hair gently floating with the wind, her azure colored eyes stricken with pain.

"I'm lost I don't know what to do anymore, should I meet her? How can I help her? Is she happy now? Fairy Tail treats her well so I guess she doesn't need me…"

She took her flute hanging from its pocket at her belt and played for a few minutes.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind here, she knew this voice very well although now it was the voice of a young woman not a child anymore.

She turned around and couldn't help but smile as the girl gasped.

* * *

Lucy heard a very familiar tune as she walked with the caretaker, he pointed out the grave where a figure stood: the player of the flute. As she moved towards the mysterious musician she couldn't help but recognize the song. It was from her childhood, a bedtime tune, but she couldn't remember who used to play it for her.

Lucy called out to the player feeling a little sad when she stopped, then she turned slowly to face her. Lucy eyes widened in shock, it was like looking in the mirror although the girl wasn't as busty and clearly seemed to be older than she was, her hair wasn't straight like Lucy's but curly and her eyes were of a stunning blue. Nevertheless Lucy didn't blame the caretaker for mistaking her to be her sibling; even Lucy was having a hard time not to believe it.

'But it's impossible; mum couldn't have had another child…'

The woman moved slowly towards her and when she was face to face with Lucy, Lucy felt tiny as the tall woman stood above her but it was not only that, Lucy felt something in her heart, a sort of joy and happiness to see this beautiful stranger.

Lucy felt a hand on her cheek and noticed it belonged to the woman.

"I…ummm," she babbled at a loss of words.

"It's nice to see you again…kid," the woman spoke softly.

**Me: And that's it for chap 2 which is I think way better than 1 =D**

**Levy: Everything's getting so exciting and where the hell are we?**

**Lucy: FTP writer's block? When you do these cliffhangers it tends to be bec…**

**Me: *interrupts* what? Me? A block? HAHAHAHAHA…Darn yeah…**

**Natsu: I hope I get to beat up someone…**

**Me: I'll see what I can do also to whoever actually read this nonsense in bold you get a price first to review with a name for the Lucy's clone I shall use that name xD**

**Happy: FTP always gets stuck on naming characters…read and review please and help FTP or else she'll name her Lucy's clone…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: and the winner for the name is…TwiFairyAlchemist tnx for reading my fanfiction :D**

**Team Natsu and the guild: Hooray!**

**Lucy: So to find out my clones name…read the chapter xD**

**Me: would also like to thank Marina Rose for suggesting the name Mina I like it but since in the story theres Mira I'd get confused and also thank you HandsomeAngel ^^ see TwiFairyAlchemist you're not the only one reading it xD Also**

**Me and Fairy Tail guild: Happy New Year **

**Natsu: Enjoy people ^^ I give you chapter 3 *makes fireworks together with Lucy***

Lucy's heart clenched, she didn't understand why but this woman was so familiar to her, her song, her looks, her voice, even her scent.

"You've grown well Lulu-chan, I'm glad," the woman said as she pulled Lucy into a warm embrace.

Lucy was surprised but she felt safe in the older girls hug, almost as safe as she felt in her mother's arms. She had experienced this before but when?

Suddenly a terrible noise reached them, "LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCYY,"

"Natsu?" she said as they broke their hug and stared at the source of the noise.

Team Natsu and almost half the guild came up to them running like maniacs.

"Naughty you made your friends worry," the woman whispered teasingly in her ear.

Lucy blushed but then regained composure and remembered she hadn't answered her question.

The woman seemed to read her thoughts and smiled at her, "My name is Leanna, and it's nice to see you again Lulu-chan,"

Leanna patted her hand as if it was the most normal thing to do and moved away through the group. Lucy felt a deep sadness grip her and felt a weird sensation of déjà vu. The rest were still trying to get thir grip at the sight of the second older Lucy. The first one was Cana who noticed something was wrong with Lucy as the younger girl was staring at the woman with a pained expression.

"Lucy-chan, you're…" Cana said

Everyone turned to Lucy, even the woman stopped and felt her heart squeeze at the sight of the girls tears. Mirajene ran up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Lucy is everything okay?"

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Natsu screamed enraged pointing at Leanna

"No, Leanna-san did nothing I just feel sad…" Lucy explained to her friends

"Leanna-san I think some explanations are required," the red haired requip mage demanded

"I guess it's time then, okay in three days' time meet me in front of Layla Heartfilia's grave and I will answer all of the questions I deem fit to answer,"

"Wait," Natsu shouted running towards her but it was too late Leanna had vanished in a thick flash of light.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked in a rage throwing his hands around and spitting fire randomly.

Meanwhile Lucy had succumbed to the pain in her chest at let it all out wailing, the girls tried to comfort her which ending in a group hug. Elfman started crying too which didn't make the situation any better. Every one of them knew that a new adventure awaited them and they all feared for the safety of the blond stellar mage who seemed to be the trigger for their future problems.

* * *

The girls had convinced Lucy to sleep over at Fairy Hill since Erza had five rooms she certainly could take them in so they all decided to have a party with the entire dormitory invited. The boys of course where not invited and got mad but faced with Titania's angry glares of if-you-complain-you-die they all left without further whining.

Cana got drunk after the sixth barrel and Levy together with Lisanna were trying to stop her from strip dancing. Erza was giving Wendy a tour of her rooms shouting because one of the other girls had accidently played a very loud horn next to her ending with Erza being temporarily deafened. The rest of the girls were partying like it was the end of the world. Mirajene was singing, playing her guitar marvelously oblivious to the surrounding chaos.

Lucy on the other hand had left to find some peace, she visited Levy's room to loan a book and sat just outside Fairy Hill on a patch of green grass reading. After a few hours she noticed that her source of light had vanished but it didn't matter, the sun had set and now she truly felt happy. Fairy Hill was far enough from the town to be able to view the stars easily with the naked eye.

Lucy smiled recognizing all of the constellations; she remembered playing this game with her mother and now she could pinpoint easily almost, if not all, of the them. She started shivering with cold but she didn't mind, this was her time of day.

Suddenly she felt a nice, soothing warmth spread over her body, she had been pulled into an embrace from behind.

"N-N-Natsu?"

He had sat right behind her, a leg on each side of her and pulled her towards him her back on his warm chest. His head was on her shoulder, their faces inches away from each other.

Lucy blushed hard, her stomach had just done a somersault but it was weird how good it felt.

"Better?" he asked grinning goofily like usual.

Lucy snuggled closer to him, "Thanks Natsu, but, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bust the party in style but then I saw you and I thought you looked cold so…"

"Of course," Lucy sweat dropped, "That woman…I think I know her but I can't remember does it around strange?"

"It's okay we'll get our answers in three days, you know what date today is?"

"The seventh of July, the day my mum died,"

"And the day Igneel vanished along with Wendy-chan's and Iron brain's,"

"Weird," they both concluded.

Natsu was the first to break the silence as they looked at the sky together he said, "That's why you were so depressed this whole week,"

'I'm not sad because I know that one day I'll meet Igneel again but she can never see her mother ever again,'

"Yeah, I can't even remember what happened to be honest but it still hurts so much even though the memories are so foggy, even my mums face has gotten really blurry lately…" she said sadly

"It's ok Luce, I won't let anything hurt you ever again, I promise," he whispered in her ear holding her closer to him.

"Lu-chan where are you?" Levy called.

"Natsu!" an angry voice called.

"Run Natsu!" Lucy told him

Natsu barely managed to outrun the furious Fairy Queen as she threw dozens of swords in his direction. Lucy and the girls laughed at the scene and Lucy made up her mind that whatever would happen in three days didn't matter; her friends and new family were there for her. They were ready to protect her and most importantly Natsu was there.

**Me: and that's it, a treat for New Year since my holidays end tomorrow and I'll find it difficult to update now but I will try to do it weekly xD also NatsuxLucy moment didn't think I could write it ^^ was it good?**

**Lucy: I feel tired…but happy ^^**

**Elfman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (still crying…)**

**Natsu: no worries Luce I'll always protect you **

**Lucy: *smiles and blushes***

**Happy: they're in lovvvvvvvve **

**Mira: Read and Review everyone it was short but FTP is working hard to make the next chapters exciting and cool ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**FTP: Here's chap 4 ^^**

**Layla: we would like to remind you that FTP does not own Fairy Tail it's all Mashima-sensei's or else we would probably know a little about me =D**

**Lucy: MUM! O.o**

**Natsu: she's pretty like you ^^**

**Erza: *clears throat* wasn't she dead?...**

**Layla: Yes, yes I am *pats Lucy's head who's hugging her feet crying mummy***

**FTP and all of FT (apart from Natsu and Lucy): yikes! *ran away faaar faar away***

**Plue *holds a sign*: "Enjoy everyone here it comes xD"**

The three days had passed slowly and in those days Lucy had remained closed at home. She had been having weird dreams, stuff she had done with her mum and someone else; she could never remember though who the person was when she woke up. With each passing day it became worse and worse which led to her having almost sleepless nights and massive headaches twenty four hours seven. On the much awaited day it was no different; her head was heavy and felt like it had been hammered violently, she felt dizzy and woozy but she finally managed to wake up and get out of bed.

"GGOOOOODMORNING," a voice roared booming in her head.

Lucy cringed holding her head fearing it would explode.

"Lucy-chan, are you okay?" Mira asked.

'Mira-san?'

She turned facing the load voice and what she feared was right in front of her, half of the guild was in her tiny apartment. It was a miracle the poor place had survived unscented. Cana was rummaging in the kitchen looking for anything alcoholic, Levy was reading the latest chapter of her novel, Happy was snooping around like always and Lucy couldn't bother stopping him. Elfman was debating rather too loudly for Lucy's taste about manliness.

'Oh no, no, no, NO!' Lucy cried internally

Erza looked like she was sharpening her sword on Gray who had once again stripped making Lucy thank her stars Juvia wasn't present. Wendy acted normally sitting obediently on the sofa not attering a word with Charle sitting crosslegged next to her looking bored. And Lisanna was cooking which surprised Lucy.

"You look exhausted I'll make you my famous Lisanna energizing breakfast," she smiled kindly.

Lucy sighed and smiled back; they had been concerned for her after all in the last three days she hadn't stepped once in the guild, she had spent all these days in bed in a fetal position holding her head which throbbed in pain. She vaguely remembered a warm presence next to her speaking softly to her encouraging words and rubbing her arm. It was soothing and the pain receded allowing her to sleep whenever he was there.

"Only if you let me help you,"

"Sure," her white haired peer said enthusiastically.

Taking the advantage of everyone being busy destroying her apartment she moved towards the famous Salamander and when she was sure no one was looking, Lucy quickly kissed him on the cheek thanking him for his visits during those three days. He grinned broadly a faint blush on his cheeks and grinned even more widely when he saw that Lucy had turned as red as a tomato.

* * *

After they had a grand breakfast courtesy to the three take-over siblings they were all ready for some action.

"It's time to go to the grave," Gazille stated, he had been in the corner next to Ley all the time not uttering a word.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're ALL coming?" Lucy gawked.

"Yeah I'm more than enough," Natsu stated, "me and Happy can do anything"

"Aye," the flying cat concurred.

Erza glared at them making them cower as they hid behing Lucy's back who sweat dropped.

"We are a team, that woman clearly has very strong magic you all sensed it, and if it was a trap to hurt Lucy that woman would be enough to be a treat to you Natsu, and if there were others?"

Lucy snapped, "Leanna-san wouldn't hurt me…"

As she uttered those words her hands flew to her mouth, why did she say that?, she didn't know that woman, right? Everyone looked at Lucy who apologized and sat down quietly stating that her head still hurt which wasn't completely false.

"Lu-chan, that woman isn't human her magic is too different, too…HUGE," Levy told her.

"That's why we're coming with you!," Cana jumped in.

"The more we are the safer we'll be," Wendy said enthusiastically.

"Wendy's right, but if anything happens to her stellar mage, I'll view you as responsible," the white cat looked serious but gave Lucy a small smile which lasted a millisecond.

"I'll protect Wendy with my life, I never go back on my word and you have it," the blond mage replied.

"What are we waiting for lets go then!" Gray said trying to look cool.

"Put your clothes on first!" They all shouted at him.

"Crap,"

They all started laughing loudly, sure they barged in her apartment and messed the place up for her big time but Lucy felt happier here with them then she had ever felt in her short life, as happy as she had only felt in her childhood before they left, her mother and that mysterious person in her dreams.

* * *

Leanna watched them arrive as if they were prepared for battle. She smiled at the company of mages feeling that Lucy was safe with them but if they had questions she wouldn't answer them, if she had however, Leanna knew she had the right to know. She had the right to know who she really was and even if they didn't want her to know if Lucy asked the right question Leanna would answer her and they could not stop her, the law had made them suffer and the law will be the one to repay them.

Lucy stopped and motioned for her friends to remain behind, the pink hared boy however kept on walking with her much to the stellar mages annoyance. They bickered comically until they arrived in front of her.

"How cute, you're like a married couple," Leanna teased.

The said couple blushed looked at opposite sides from each other in embarrassment. Their friends behind them snickered under their breaths.

'It's still fun teasing little Lulu-chan,'

"Who are you? And why do you look like Lucy so much?" Erza interrupted.

"I already told you my name is Leanna," she turned to Lucy and finished, "Leanna Deluce,"

Lucy stiffened at the sound of that name, 'It can't be, it's impossible,'

"Deluce was mother's name before marrying father…who are you, to me? Who are you?," Lucy asked trembling.

"It's a long story but I promised to be truthful to you, for you I was, no, I still am your older sister,"

Everyone gasped but no one could deny the fact, Lucy and Leanna looked too much alike, it made perfectly sense, almost perfectly.

"Mum had me when she was eighteen or so she couldn't have had an older child its biologically impossible," Lucy shouted.

"Mother didn't tell you a lot of things, but I will, I owe you that much,"

"Why?"

"Because I took her away from you, I killed, our mother," she said tears streaming down her face.

No one moved, every one of them stiffened and at that point Lucy couldn't take it anymore, her head ached so much, she felt nauseous and she was glad when the blackness enveloped her.

**Leanna: Hey! Why am I a bad guy now?**

**FTP: I'll explain soon don't worry you're not bad ^^' it's just complicated…**

**Lucy: tsk tsk FTP always complicating things…that's why I love your stories, how are your novels going?**

***Lucy and FTP go to the novel corner debating story writing and awesome books written by awesome authors***

**Natsu and the rest of FT: *sweat dropped* (except for Levy who joined the two)**

**Happy: R&R everyone ^^ hopefully FTP and Lucy will stop in the next century to continue this story xD see you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**FTP: Hello haha me, Lucy and Levy finally stopped talking about books xD**

**Lucy: we didn't want to but then FTP read all the awesome reviews you guys sent and she started getting emotional and happy and stuff**

**Levy: yup yup it was a cute moment xD**

**FTP: I did not I was just sooo happy and I wasn't crying! Btw this is happening in the beginning of the s-class exam arc before they embark…**

**Lucy and Levy; we didn't mention you were =P**

**FTP: *facepalm* eeeemmmm well here's chapter 6, some things are explained and distantdreamer104 your question shall be answered ^^ **

**HandsomeAngel on your comment on chap 4 I shall explain no worries xD **

**TheJadeRaven on your comment on chapter 4 could you please repeat I don't understand…what do you wanna see? ^^' sorry im so slow haha x]**

**and to the rest ARIGATO! Your reviews energize me ^^**

**also please NOTE the N.B in brackest are translations xD**

Natsu managed to grab Lucy before she hit the ground, her face was tinged of a pinkish red colour and her breathing came in labored pants.

"Lucy, lucy wake up, please, please," the pink haired boy panicked.

"Lulu-chan," Leanna cried leaping beside her.

Lucy moaned in pain holding Natsu's jacket as hard as she could, squinting her eyes shut she moved closer to natsu who embraced her worriedly. The rest were running around in a frantic way Cana, Erza and Mirajene however managed to calm them.

"Everyone we must go back to the guild, you too Leanna-san, you have a lot to explain to us…" Erza ventured to the grown Lucy-like woman.

The woman merely nodded concern stretched across her pretty face, Erza didn't know if what she told them was true, but she felt an unnatural source of magic coming from the woman. If she wanted to harm them she already could have. And she would have probably won easily.

'_What is she?'_ the scarlet haired mage asked herself then she glimpsed at Lucy, _'or should I say what are they?' _

Cana right then spoke her thoughts, "We must find Porlyusca but first I want to ask you Leanna-chan one thing, where do you come from?"

"I suppose I owe you that much but first could we attend to Lulu-chan can't you see she's in pain,"

Cana flinched at the remark Lucy after all was going to be her partner in the s-class mage, the young girl had heard her story and didn't hesitate to help her at all but they needed answers and right now. She looked at her comrade holding tightly Natsu shaking, sweat beading her face but they had to be sure they could trust Leanna.

Seeing the look of determination of all of her younger sisters friends Leanna relented and then Lucy spoke in her aching slumber.

"Mother…Onee-chan (N.B: means big sister)," she murmured her voice strained.

"I come from the land of the dragons, we have a different life span than humans do, my mother had gone on a mission with her sister and something went wrong, she took the blame for her sister and was banished to the land of men, and then she fell in love with a human and Lucy-chan came to be," Leanna began explaining

"This means you are a…" Lisanna gasped clasping her hands to her mouth.

"Dragon, yes, and before you ask dragons of a certain level can take human form, I am quite strong and mother was well a very skilled dragon,"

"Lucy-chan that means she's…," Wendy began.

"Half-dragon," Gray finished for her.

'That explains the high level magic Lucy-chan can perform,' they all thought back at Unison raid with Juvia when they were at the tower of paradise and Urano metoria against the Orancion Seis whom the girl didn't even remember performing.

"I don't care what she is…my Lucy needs help now, I can't lose her!" the fire dragon slayer roared looking fearable and angry as they had never seen him before

"I will explain the rest of the story later, the boy is right we must hurry she's getting worse by the minute," Leanna promised.

"YOSH (N.B: means alright), Let's go!," they cried as they ran towards the guild carrying Lucy while Lisanna and Elfman ran to bring the wise healer to their friend.

* * *

Porlyusca was unusually nice to Leanna when she arrived however she did broom everyone out of the room but her and Natsu who refused to leave Lucy's side.

"I'm staying with her no matter what I promised to protect her," he said not backing away even when the human hating mage repeatedly hit him on the head with a broom.

In the end Porylusca gave up and let the young dragon slayer stay mumbling about stubbornness and stupidity. The rest of the guild eavesdropped on the trio trying to get a word or two on maybe Leanna's story or more importantly Lucy's condition.

She finally came out after an hour tending to the young blond who lay unconscious sleeping a bit more peacefully thanks to the herbal medicine the pink haired mage had administered her.

"Her condition it far worse than I thought, it is due to emotional stress like you were thinking but there is something else. And I did find what I was looking for, there is a disease that can only be caught by those who possess dragon blood it isn't contagious so her sister can stay with her and fortunately thanks to her human blood it won't be fatal," she explained.

"However…," Erza inquired

"Yes there is a but, if we do not stop this illness the girl will lose all her magical power, for the young half-blood to be saved I need a herb and this herb is only found in the kingdom of the dragons, it is impossible for you to bring me the herb here it would take too long and we would fail, it is called dragons root and now that we're clear we must go," the healer said urgently ushering them to go prepare.

"So if we get this root for her…," Gray tried to ask subtly

"If we stop the disease in time she will heal and her magical power will replenish on its own now go decide who will be taken on this mission, we need a large group the dragons are to be feared and I suggest all dragon slayers take this journey," the pink haired woman snapped.

"She likes Lu-chan and Leanna-san," Levy said surprised.

"Well they're technically not human so I guess we shouldn't be taken aback," Erza replied as the guild members ran frantically around the guild and the whole town to prepare for the journey.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy slept and dreamt of the things that were now in the past

**FLASHBACK/DREAM**

_A little girl with blond hair lay sitting next to a stream reading a book about dragons and wizards always on the look for another amazing adventure. _

_Suddenly the book left her hands and was held by a hand in midair. The girl tried to reach desperately for it but was too short._

"_MUUUUUM, I was in a good part, give it back, pleeeeease," the girl whined_

"_Only if you catch me Lulu-chan," the woman giggled running away from Lucy who followed._

_The woman dodged every attempt of Lucy to grab onto her while she laughed happily; she had golden-yellow hair just like her daughter's but hers curled nicely at the tips. She was wearing her travelling clothes consisting of jeans and shirt. Finally Lucy managed to tackle her and they fell together rolling on the grass. Lucy gt up but the woman remained motionless._

"_Mum?" Lucy called her voice filled with worry._

_Lucy got closer so she could shake her awake but Layla surprised her by pinning her gently and playfully down and started to tickle the defenseless soon to be ten year old._

"_Haha…Mum…stop please, not…fair…," the girl said giggling uncontrollably trying to break free._

_The woman stopped and kissed her on the forehead, "I missed you,"_

"_Me too, welcome back mummy," the girl grinned as her mother lifted her up and embraced her._

"_There's someone I want you to meet," Layla told her smiling._

_They walked up in the direction of the forest. It was incredible how their house was as big as a whole village Layla hated the big mansion and so did her daughter who she knew felt like a prisoner inside those great and cold stone walls. But both of them loved their so called 'garden' and the beautiful forest which they finally reached. _

_A girl stood at the edge of the forest, she looked incredibly like a younger version of Layla, and she could have been in her early twenties or late teenage years. She stood with her hands crossed and glared at Lucy as if she was an enemy. The girl cowered at the young woman's expression and hid behind her mother._

"_Leanna please be nice," warned Layla_

"_Why should I, she's nothing to me,' the girl spat back walking away._

_Layla stared at her oldest daughter sadly and comforted her younger one who had been so scared she had started crying._

"_Give her time, get to know Leanna, she isn't a bad person your onee-chan just had a hard time that's all but deep down she loves you," she told Lucy patting her head affectionately._

"_My…Onee…Onee-chan?" she asked in between sobs._

"_Yes, don't worry little one soon everything will be clear," Layla said hugging her affectionately. _

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM**

**

* * *

**

In the end the group consisted of the three dragon slayers, their three cats who didn't want to leave their side, Levy who stood close by the angry looking iron dragon slayer who didn't seem to mind at all on the contrary he seemed to relax just a tad, Lisanna who was worried about Natsu and seemed to cast glaring expressions in Lucy's direction who was being carried by the said pink haired boy, Erza and Gray who would do anything for their teammate and last but not least Mirajane and Elfman for the simple fact that they wanted to keep an eye on Lisanna whom they had just reunited with shortly.

Cana on the other hand decided to remain and take care of the guild even though she really wanted to go. She managed to convince many other guild members that the group was big enough now and didn't need more man power. Right now they could pass as they had planned as a guild of a travelling circus. More people would only make them more suspicious than they already were.

"Now I believe I owe you some explanations…," Leanna told the company of mages who all turned to her eager to learn more about Lucy and her mysterious family.

**Me: woah I made it woo I bet no one actually dreamed of this haha I was tempted to make them stellar spirits but dragons seemed more to my flow of writing plus how would I get the team to the stellar world if they can't survive there?**

**Lucy: why are you taking so many people?**

**Me: because well dragons are strong so you need like a big team to defend yourself and I'm very tempted to do **

**1 lisannaxnatsuxlucy get lisanna jealous tblabla but ofc NaLu wins sorry im a sucker for that pairing**

**2 – some fight scenes hence gray, gazelle and erza,**

**3- gazellexlevy hence levy present**

**4- I need Mira to help out the conflict between Lisanna and Lucy **

**5-Elfman well I just love the dude he's waaaay funny and also tempted to do ElfmanxLeanna xD and the cats just don't leave their slayers side so they joined I might use them for humor ^^**

**Natsu and the rest of the guild: o.O**

**Lucy and Levy: Kyaaaaa its gonna be so awesome**

**Happy, Charle and Pantherlily: R&R and ask whatever you want FTP will answer in chap 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**FTP: hello and welcome to chapter 6 *plays vuvuzela***

**The universe: …**

**FTP: …omg it really is annoying o.O**

**Lucy: FTP wanted to cheer haha it failed miserably now let's get back to the story =D**

**FTP: weren't you ill…way to burst my bubble **

**Natsu: *wails* Lucy you're ok!**

**Lucy and FTP: It's just a fan fiction…**

**Happy: FTP does not own fairy tail blablabla you know this folks enjoy ^^**

"Layla Deluce was once a well-known dragon in our village, she and her older sister Kaoru-sama were one of the strongest and most skilled," Leanna began as the guild fell silent listening intently.

"We dragons have a different lifespan than humans, mother had been twenty eight for a…very long time, she married my father when she was eighteen counting in human years and I was born she was twenty always speaking in human years, as for Lucy she must have been born when mother was in her hundreds…,"

The guild looked at her completely lost, some with a weird expressions on their face.

"Oh boy, have you heard what I said she was a hundred in HUMAN years in Dragon years she was merely twenty eight!"

The guild echoed in mumblings of oh's and ah's.

"Continuing the story, I was twelve at the time, mother and aunt Kaoru went on a mission, but aunt Kaoru-sama broke the rules and when they came back…mother took the blame and, she was exiled from the land of the Dragons,"

"Then your mother meet Lucy's father when she was in our world and had Lucy I presume," Erza finished for her.

"Yes, I was allowed to visit and I'm ashamed to say I really hated Lucy, for me she was the one who took my mother away…,"

"How old are you?," Gray asked.

"Men don't ask ladies for their age," Elfman rebutted hitting him hard on his head.

Leanna giggled, "Why thank you Elfman-kun,"

Elfman smiled at her, scratching his head a faint blush on his cheeks.

"It's okay…," a voice said tiredly.

"Lucy don't overdo it," Natsu told her, "get some sleep,"

Lucy shook her head, her face was flushed, and perspiration beaded her forehead but she had to say it, "I knew, that, there was…something,"

Leanna moved closer hushing her and took her siblings hand in hers, "You must rest, Natsu-kun is right, we'll get you up and about in no time,"

"Lisanna-chan go get some water, please," Natsu asked.

"H-hai (N.B: means yes)," she said running into the kitchen but not before she glanced sadly at the pair.

"Just I never blamed you, Leanna-nee-chan, I always wanted an older sister," Lucy smiled weakly at her, showing Leanna tha she had been forgiven long ago.

"You…remember…," Leanna said tears streaming down her face.

"Just snippets, I'm going…to…sleep..no..w," Lucy whispered succumbing to the tiredness.

* * *

The group set out immediately after fearing the worst for their friend. Two out of three dragon slayers were excited to go to the land of the dragons hoping to meet their old mentors and parents. The fire dragon slayer hadn't even thought about that as he worse struck with deep concern and fear.

'_I never felt like this before not even for Erza-chan at the tower of paradise, it's like I'm dying along with her,'_

He shook the depressing thought away determination replacing anguish, 'I will save her, no matter what I'll protect her,'

They traveled for three days and nights nonstop, Natsu would not let them rest before he knew Lucy would be safe. Lucy didn't wake up anymore resting on Natsu who would not allow anybody else to carry her. Lisanna seemed to be getting more and more irritated as time passed. And Elfman and Leanna seemed to particularly enjoy each other's company as they passed more and more time together every day.

On the fourth day, "Okay folks time to pass through the gate,"

"The gate?" the company asked scanning the forest they were in but not seeing anything but wild vegetation and animals.

"Yes, to get into our kingdom I must call the gate, it's a bit like when Lulu-chan opens the gate for her spirits only we shall be passing through it this time,"

"Will it hurt? Waaa I don't wanna go," the blue cat asked terrified.

"No…it won't," Leanna sweatdropped at the cat who was flying in every direction in a frenzy.

"Oh, okay," He said stopping abruptly immediately clam once again.

Leanna sighed, "Almost there,"

'_Mother, I'll save her I promise, I owe her that much…'_

"tsk tsk Leanna-chan, going against the rules like your dear mother?" a voice laughed creepily.

"What are you doing? You want to be killed too?" another cried angrily.

The company got ready for battle sensing the hostility in the voices.

"Get out here and show yourselves cowards, I'm all fired up ready to take you all on!" Natsu cried holding Lucy closer to him.

The three cats and Wendy stood by Elfman who had took over his hand into his black furry arm. Erza exquiped into her Purgatory armor, the take over girls stood calm assessing the situation ready for action. Gray and Gajeel snorted unimpressed but looking forward to a good brawl.

"Sirius-kun, Maya-chan, I can't believe you! Since when is giving birth considered a wrong?"

"We aren't supposed to have kids with humans she's an abomination, her mother took her place so we let her live on the condition she never had contact with you or stepped in our kingdom!" Siruis spat back.

"Leanna-chan don't make the same mistake, last time you refused to obey orders, you had to kill your most important person! You'll only get hurt again," Maya pleaded.

Leanna flinched but she sttod straight giving them her most angry expression, "No matter what she's my sister! She may be just my half-sister but my sister nonetheless, I will not let her die! I will not let her suffer again!"

"Then we will just finish the job you had to do, we'll kill her here and now!" Siruis responded while Maya remained silent.

Natsu who had remained silent till then moved towards the soure of the voices than he stopped and suddenly he erupted in flames (Authors note think of when he saved Lucy from Gajeel ^^), his fists clenched, his fangs grinding in rage, he was a sight to behold, everyone froze in shock.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU BASTARD!"

**FTP: I know its short but I got two other fanfictions to write and if you have time check them out too ^^ I'm also working on when where lucy and natsu first met I hope you'll enjoy it I'll post it as soon as possible as soon as I finish it it won't be long though xD**

**Anyway I would like to thank you all for sticking with me on this journey, and have you noticed something interesting =D Natsu isn't using honorifics with our stellar mage xD**

**Lucy: Mira-san the second…**

**Natsu: Finally some action coming up I'm all revved up Read and review people and see you next week xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**FTP: Hello folks sorry it took so long but I had the 'brilliant' idea to start loads of other fanfictions haha *headdesk* plus I had accumulated work that needed to be done**

**Lucy: FTP is lazy she'd rather write than study and then… *sighs***

**FTP: ^^' I'm still quite bus so chap 7 won't be very long sorry *bows***

**Natsu: No one cares it's time for me to turn that vermin into ashes *ignites angrily***

**FTP: *whispers* does he know what vermin is…**

**Natsu: Whats a vermin btw?**

**Everyone: Oy vey -.-**

**Charle: Happy is napping so I'll be doing the disclaimers…FTP owns nothing, there enjoy the story**

**

* * *

**

Never in all their time together had they seen Natsu as angry as he was now. They all stared in awe some even in fear at his outburst. Flames flew in all directions licking angrily at their surroundings. Lisanna merely clenched her hands into fists pain and anger adorning her expressions.

"A Dragon Slayer…lovely, as if we needed more problems,"Siruis spat recognizing the magic's distinct feel.

His companion Maya remained unmoved gazing intently at the group, her eyes came in contact with Leanna who send her a pleading expression. The dragon-girl bit her lip and looked away clearly lost as to what she could do.

"TRY AND TOUCH MY NAKAMA AND ILL ROUST YOU, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE! DRAGON OR NOT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Natsu screamed angrily at the top of his lungs.

Sirius smirked arrogantly as he emerged from the shadows along with his companion, "Dragon Slayer or whatever you are you're still just a cub, I've lived longer than you, don't underestimate me! But if you wish to die come along I'll make it as slow and painful as possible,"

He was a tall man, with a scar along his left eye making him look like a bad punk, he wore dark clothing which included black trousers but he wore no shoes at all. His shirt was worn out and torn giving them the impression he was somewhat of a fighter. His eyes gleamed of an inhuman yellow. Maya on the other hand was a short petite girl that looked like she was in her late teenage years. She had green hair that barely reached her shoulders and a kind but sad childlike face. Her eyes were like her companions inhuman green slits but didn't hold his cold and hating glint.

"Natsu ENOUGH you'll set the forest on fire!," Erza cried

"Stupid, ashe brained idiot calm down or you'll kill us all," Gray called out to him.

"Natsu…stop," a weak voice cried

Natsu's fire estinguished as quickly as they had appeared; he ran back up to where he placed Lucy and hugged her.

"You're awake," he grinned, tears of relief forming in the corner of his eyes

Lucy smiled back weakly, "The Natsu I know would never put his nakama in danger, calm down, I trust you and all of Fairy Tail,"

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly glad his friend was back to the world of the awoken, _'I never felt this way for anyone not even Erza when we fought against Jellal or Lisanna, Lucy is my special friend, or maybe…,'_

"Hmph," Siruis grunted

The Fairy Tail gang sighed in relief and turned back to their opponents.

Natsu picked up Lucy again bridal style, knowing fully well he had to keep her safe he couldn't allow his temper to get the better of him anymore. Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu losing consciousness once again; he could feel her fever rising along with his panic and fear.

"I'm done with playing nice, I'm hungry so I might as well eat 'em, come on Maya-chan snack time," Siruis grinned maliciously as his human form seemed to melt and grow in size.

In a few seconds a giant dark blue scaled dragon replaced the human the only thing that remained was the scar of his left eye and his evil and now highly annoying smirk.

The reptile roared and prepared for battle.

"Damn it, we gotta get to the city, we'll be safe inside, fighting isn't allowed," Leanna shouted.

"Not so fast," Siruis' voice called out from the dragon, he inhaled deeply and let out his breath

The temperature seemed to decrease drastically as it started to hail.

'_He's the ice dragon!'_

Gray stood before them, "ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

"Not bad using my own ice for your shield, a very wise move but also dangerous,"

Gray smirked panting and trembling, "I'd never thought I'd ever see the day I felt cold once more,"

The dragon lurched forward heading to bite a chunk of Gray off but suddenly everything seemed to change, the forest around them disappeared, the dragon roared indignantly and their surrounding faded.

* * *

Natsu woke up in a spacy meadow, flowers bloomed all around them and he felt strangely at peace. He jolted up scared to look at what remained of his companion to suddenly be hit square in the face by something blue and wet.

"Natsu-kun you're awake," an enthusiastic Happy cried hugging his face tightly.

"Weppi, fent, brwed," Natsu tried to speak managing to finally tear off the cat from his face.

"Lucy!"

"She's okay flame boy, look," Leanna called to him.

Lucy was sleeping serene her head on Leanna's lap, Elfman was sitting right next to her looking smug tears running down his face. Natsu looked around him everyone looked so happy and relieved.

"We found the herb; we gave it to Lu-chan just like Porylusca told us to, she's already getting better!" Levy cried out. Even Gajeel who stood close by Levy seemed to be smirking happily.

Gray, Erza and the two other cats along with Levy were preparing the encampment to spend the night looking rather joyous. Mira hummed as she prepared dinner for the gang as a rather grim looking Lisanna helped her.

Natsu just stared at Lucy, her face was not as flushed anymore and she seemed to be finally getting some peaceful and painless rest.

'_I have so much to tell her,'_ Leanna thought, _'so much to apologize for and to explain, mother I hope I'm doing the right thing,'_

"Wait, how did we get here?" Natsu asked baffled

"umm, it's my fault umm I eh…," a familiar voice uttered.

Natsu turned to see the girl, Maya, fidgeting and playing with her fingers looking down at her feet. Natsu glared at her seemingly angry which made the poor dragon-girl even more flustered.

"Hi," he then grinned causing everyone to comically fall on the ground, "Thanks for the save but how did you do it,"

Maya couldn't resist and smiled back at him, "I'm a time driver dragon, and I can control time and use portals to take us into different places, so I got you to safety,"

"Maya-chan is a good friend we can trust her, please don't hate Siruis-kun though he had always been a lover of rules," Leanna explained

Lucy moved then and their causing everyone's attention to return to the blond mage. She got up from Leanna's lap although Leanna placed her hands on her shoulders not wanting to risk anything lest she had a relapse, and stretched as if nothing had happened and she had just woken up from a dream, a nightmare to be correct.

Natsu smiled a big absolutely adorable smile and jumped on Lucy hugging her, he lifted her easily in the air and started dancing singing happily, "Lucy's okay, Lucy's okay,"

"Na…natsu?," Lucy squeaked as her face flushed once again although no one seemed to worried about it, embarrassment always lead to these things.

After a short while Lucy smiled back at him as she remembered the past few days and how close and helpful Natsu had been to her, she laughed returned his hug and then suddenly Natsu tripped and ended up flat on Lucy their lips making contact.

The boys whistled and the girl squeaked in delight laughing at the two who stared wide eyed at each other. Soon they joined their friend's laughter a warm bubbly feeling filling their hurts which they couldn't understand but they liked it so the pair didn't mind.

Part of their journey had ended but now more difficulties would come their way they knew it all of them, but for now they were grateful for Lucy who was recovering so well, and for their new friends.

"Woah wait, AWESOME!" Natsu exclaimed, "Lucy! You're half-dragon sooo cool!"

"EH?, Oh right haha, I guess so," she said smiling at her older sister, who smiled back happy to see no glint of anger in the girls eyes.

* * *

Siruis cursed as he returned to his human form, he should have known, Maya's heart was too big far too big for her own good. He sighed guiltily but what else could he do. Tragedy had befallen the two golden haired sisters', maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he just kept his mouth shut? If no one knew they were here…No, he couldn't his duty was to protect his village, but was that girl really something dangerous, he had felt her magic, it was so pure so loving, and yet she was an abomination to the dragon line. Sirius opened the portal and decided to go back home, he was confused; he needed to know more than he would act.

**FTP: So here it is hope you like it ^^**

**Lucy: and the plot thickens **

**Natsu: *drools* where's the fried chicken?**

**Fairy Tail: *sweatdrops* **

**FTP: anywho not much fighting but I will make a some soon if all goes as planned xD tnx do R&R it's the reviews which make my writing fun ^^ tnx to everyone who faved, reviewed etc your my redbull that makes my writing take flight XD man…that was lame…haha cu soon **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**FTP: Im already at chappy 8 wow, it feels so cool, like butterflies in my stomach but the warm fuzzy ones ^^ **

**Lucy: so today FTP-chan will be doing something she wanted to do for a long time =D**

**FTP: yep so here I go the responses to my reviews :D starting from chappie's 7 to the first xD 'bout time I do this ay? =D**

**First Half of the responses:**

**JessLyn28; really you've been looking for my fic *tears* I feel I accomplished something arigato ^^**

**Ayame028, Majorreader619: thou support is amazingly welcome and appreciated thanks for bearing with me xD**

**Marina rose and Handsomeangel; your reviews always bring a smile to my lips and my heart too thanks!**

**Lilmisssshortie1: you have no idea how happy your review made me ^^ with Natsu's IQ and Lucy's airheadedness it's not easy making nice fluff scenes and exciting ones too xD**

**TwiFairyAlchemist, Abby Kurosaki, and ICEBREAK94; my first ever reviewers xD have no idea if you still readin this but thank you so much for giving this fic a try **

**The rest are after the chappie ^^**

**

* * *

**

Leanna sat down in the meadow away from the camp they had set for the day, Lucy had recovered quickly after they had found the herb but was not yet fit for travel.

"Nee-san?" a small voice called

Leanna smiled memories flooding back to her, "How nostalgic last time you called me with such a timid voice you barely reached my knees, and I…"

"Hated me, yeah,"

Lucy sat down next to her older sister; it felt nice thinking of this mysterious woman as her older sibling, she felt safe next to her and had a slight feeling that this wasn't the first time they had done this. Lucy shivered as the cold night air caressed her yet fragile frame. Leanna moved closer and brought the girl closer so as to share her body warmth.

"That day I started to love you as a sibling should," she told her smiling adoringly at the teenage half-blood.

"It's still a bit fuzzy, but my memories are returning slowly," Lucy said cuddling closer to her sister.

* * *

The starry night of the 3rd July 777

"_Leanna-san?" a shy voice called_

_Leanna gritted her teeth ignoring the tiny figure standing behind her. She hated her, her mother didn't care about her anymore or her village it was this girl only now. She heard the small Lucy, moving to her right and sitting down a meter or so away. Leanna merely looked to her left as if the girl did not exist and hoped she would soon get tired and leave._

'_Why did mother ask me to come, she knew this girl and I would never get along,'_

_Her mother's words echoed in her head and made her flinch, 'Lucy tries so hard to be your friend, and can't you see how much you're hurting her? She may not be a full dragon but my blood runs in her as much as it does in you,'_

_Leanna looked at the tiny thing at her right; she was sitting her hands wound round her knees which were close to her chest. Her face hidden on her knees and she was not moving at all. She had to admit, the girl was adorable and even though she was young her magic was already quite strong although she wouldn't be able to use it soon. It had a nice warm feeling to it like a sun shining giving light and energy to its surroundings._

'_I could easily kill her now…then mother would be free to come home, her sentence ended long ago, it's only this girl the council of the dragons fear,'_

_She remembered the council's words, 'Your mother's sentence has been fulfilled, her sister's mistake has been forgiven, but she has given birth to a half-blood, something we cannot overlook'_

_The three dragons in all their glory roared in indignation. Leanna shuddered especially since she was in her human form making them seem even more fearsome due to the difference in size._

'_Destroy your mother's sin and we will allow her return'_

_Leanna remembered her aunt warning her about this journey right after as she was packing._

'_Long ago I made a mistake Leanna, don't follow in my footsteps'_

'_Mother did, but believe me, there's no chance I'm falling in love with a human,'_

'_Leanna-chan, please don't do this,'_

'_You should have been more careful, if you didn't give birth to that man's child, if mother didn't take the blame for 'not looking after you' this mess wouldn't have happened! The council exiled mother and took care of the…thing, you were lucky you weren't killed too!'_

'_That's not what I meant,' the older woman looked at her with a pain the girl could not comprehend. Guilt, loss and hurt all mixed together._

'_What?'_

"_I let them take the most beautiful thing that happened to me in all my life, without lifting a finger, I assure you Layla won't be as stupid as I was…even if it is you…' Kaoru warned as she left the room._

_Leanna stood up; it was the perfect time to accomplish her mission, she summoned her power creating a ball of light in her hand and hid it behind her back so not to startle the girl. _

"_I'm sorry," the girl suddenly spoke up._

"_Huh?" Leanna lost concentration letting the ball fade away._

_Lucy, was crying, in front of her and apologizing, "I'm a bad person, I made you angry,"_

_Leanna panicked as Lucy started wailing, she didn't have experience with kids, and how could she stop her?_

"_aaaa please stop crying, are you hurt? Hungry? Ummm want me to juggle or something?" Leanna blurted out fretting and dancing comically in front of the girl._

_At that scene Lucy giggled and stopped crying, then she was sad again all of a sudden and she took Leanna's hand timidly in hers, "Leanna-nee-chan hates me?"_

"_No," Leanna answered her and found that it was very true, she didn't hate the girl standing in front of her, a balled fist rubbing her teary eyes. She was just angry at all that happened and this girl was I the wrong place at the wrong time and Leanna had vented out her frustration on her. Leanna shivered as she remembered what she had been about to do._

_Leanna crouched down to her height and smiled at her for the first time since she had arrived, patting the little girls pretty blond hair affectionately, "Of course I don't, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I had…a lot on my mind, oh look a shooting star,"_

"_Woaaaah," Lucy exclaimed as the star left a bright trail in the sky._

"_Make a wish," Layla giggled pouncing on the two bringing them in for a warm hug. She smiled proudly at Leanna who apologized and promised never to hurt Lucy again._

_

* * *

_

Back in the present

"What did you wish for that time?" Leanna asked curiosity prevailing

"Well, I asked for me, you and mum to always be together didn't work much though," she winced as she recalled what had happened a few days later.

"Well, I'm right here no?"

"LUCCCY!" someone shouted from the camp.

"Your boyfriend's calling," Leanna giggled

Lucy flushed a crimson red, giving Leanna a disapproving look which failed utterly due to her escalating embarrassment, making Leanna roll on the grass laughing even harder.

"O-Over OVER H-HERE NATSU," she managed to stutter

"Luce, don't go around so much you'll get sick again," he said concerned as he put his scarf around her neck.

"Natsu, I'm sorry, and thanks, your scarf, I don't know what to say,"

Natsu gave her his trademark grin and when he saw Leanna was too preoccupied laughing on the floor to notice them he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "That's payback for last time,"

They all jumped at the sudden scream of "NATSUUU!" coming from the camp.

He smiled sheepishly, "Gotta hide, I kind of burnt Erza's strawberry cake ahaha, bye, take care of my scarf Luce I trust you,"

Lucy could only smile at the fading figure of Natsu, who Erza had seen running away and was now chasing along with all her artillery.

"When?" Leanna asked

"Huh?"

"Love is in the air," Leanna sang teasingly

Lucy blushed as she realized what she meant, "I think it was that day when he took me by hand, 'You wanna join Fairy Tail right? Then come with me' he said and I found myself melting in his smile, yeah, I fell in love with that goofy smile and his warmth,"

"…and his abs!"

"Nee-chan!"

* * *

Lisanna felt numb, she had seen how Lucy looked at him and how he smiled back, he never smiled so sincerely at anyone not like that, not even to her. She felt angry, betrayed, he had promised to be her husband, they had been kids sure but she really had believed those words.

"Lisanna?"

"Mira-nee-chan, I'm fine I just got something in my eye," she sniffed

"Don't blame it on Lucy, or Natsu, the heart is a very tricky organ,"

Lisanna stiffened even Mira was siding with them, "I'm going for a walk,"

* * *

"Sirius, you understand what you have to do right?" the woman asked him when she finished explaining everything

Siruius was speechless, but now he knew his purpose and his mission, "Yes, I won't fail you!"

With that he gave a small bow and vanished.

"Everything has set into motion, I wonder Layla, are you watching us right now?"the woman smiled. There were thing that had to be done and fools that had to open their eyes.

* * *

"Lisanna-san" a voice called panting

"Lucy-chan?"

The girl had regained some of the colour in her complexion but the chase after Lisanna must have drained her. Natsu's scarf was wrapped protectively around her neck.

"What do you want?" Lisanna asked venomously

"I say you walking away, I just wanted to, you know, talk,"

"You love him too…" Lisanna said before she could stop herself

The blond merely blushed and fretted playing with her fingers nervously.

* * *

"I can feel the half blood, she's in our territory," the scarred brown dragon growled.

"We must take immediate action," the black serious looking dragon proclaimed

"yes, maybe so, but, is this child really a treat?" a green gentle looking dragon asked, it was clear by the smaller and slimmer figure that it was the only female of the group.

"You said the same thing that time too, Mori," the black dragon retorted, "Please, leave your sentimentalism aside,"

"Calm down, Kage, we must take this situation at hand and I have just the plan,"

"Pray tell us then Chi, I have had enough of this already,"

* * *

**FTP: and the plot thickens :O**

**Some sidenotes;**

**The names of the dragons in the council meanings are the following;**

**Mori means forest**

**Kage means shadow**

**Chi means earth/ground **

**Response to the other half of the reviewers;**

**LoukeiYee: your reviews are always so full of energy they awesome and motivate me thanks so much ^^**

**Beautiful-surreal, The Jade-Raven, choco-rose, starrywriterdream, animelovwers and distantdreamer104: love your enthusiasm it gets me all fired up as Natsu would put it xD**

**Animefan111: Glad you like Leanna, she's a nice person I assure you ^^**

**Pheonixflamerauder; I have something awesome planned for Lisanna and the love triangle of Luxlixna ^^ Im gonna warn people though I love Nalu it rulez but im not goanna bashi lisanna for that she's cool in her own way but Natsu is lucy's ^^**

**NarukaxSasuke19: yes Natsu is awesomely epic and vs Zancrow omg he's sooooo badass xD **

**FTP: made it *pants* I should have included everyone, sorry I took long to do this haha **

**Natsu: stay tuned for the next chapters thiers excitement to come**

**FTP: if everything goes as planned ^^ btw how was the sisterly scene between Lucy and Leanna I wanted to show them bond, I love family moments as much as romantic ones was it goody or too much?**

**Happy; pls R&R for FTP and remember she owns only the plot to this story and the OC's the rest is all Hiro Mashima-san's **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**FTP: So im going to start with the review responses 'cuz if I let them accumulate again I will most certainly die and Leanna will be very angry again *thinks of Leanna'ss rebuttal and shudders* **

**Lucy: poor FTP even her OC's abuse her *evil smirk***

**FTP: don't mind blondie here she's just angry because I started writing another fic called It's My Fault and of course Natsu casts a spell on her and she gets turned into her ten year old depressed self…and who will take care of her? Erza! :O and then in the end NALU EPIC MOMENT! Or that's the plan for now so to the responses =D Leanna herself will be answering them cuz well she is very persuasive *Shivers***

**Review Responses conducted by Leanna**

**Leanna: okay here I go!**

**Marina Rose: it's always cute when my lil sis so flustered ay and when fire boy shows some love *winks* look forward to seeing you next chapter**

**ICEBREAK94: Don't worry we all busy can't review every time right? FTP is reading your story too she likes it ^^ keep it up xD**

**Abby Kurosaki: Glad you're still here, FTP is sorry for annoying you *makes FTP bow in apology* sometimes this girl is really aloof as much as my sis is…thanks for your support see you =D you think it would make a good arc :O I think FTP just fainted for happiness lolz good thing I'm doing the responses **

**Blackstar822: dragons tend to give their children unique names, FTP is glad you like them, you'll find out mother's dragon type in this chappy ^^**

**Angelndevil1: FTP isn't going to top no worries, i won't let her even if she tried after all it's rude to stop a story half way right? *smiles menacingly at FTP he gulps and nods*  
**

**Ayame028: I hope you're not insinuating I'm old…*tick mark* anyway I quote FTP 'ofc Natsu's hot he's the fire dragon slayer xD' yes complicated FTP never ceases to complicate stuff last week she had to do al lot of work and stuff instead she wrote this chappie and a lot of others…tsk tsk**

**Lucy: Nee-san FTP already explained it's not what she's saying!**

**Leanna: I'm 25 or so damn it I'm not old!**

**Lucy: in dragon years for humans you know you kind of are…**

**Elfman: WHO SAID LEANNA-SAN IS OLD COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Leanna: aww Elf-Kun :D enjoy the chap everyone hopefully I get dragon boy to confess too *wink***

**

* * *

**

Lisanna sighed that girl Lucy was really something, she didn't know how to feel towards her any longer.

"Yo, kiddo need some help? The name's Chi and I'd like to have a chat with you," a brown haired man smiled at her.

Before Lisanna could react or even run away her world faded and darkness engulfed her as the arth shook under her soles.

"Let's get this over and done with," a black haired man said

"Mori went ahead to initiate our plan," Chi laughed, "Leanna-san and the hybrid must be eliminated for the sake of our village, Go after her Kage, Mori's too sweet,"

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp Lucy came back wobbling, completely exhausted her face flushed, she sat on the grass looking at the twinkling stars which were now clearly visible as the sun had been replaced by the gentle moon.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, "Baka, look what you did, your fevers back!"

Lucy blinked at the fire mage who gave her an adoring smile, he hugged her pulling her back on his built chest, "I'll take some heat away but you've to rest, promise?"

"Promise," she mumbled as she turned to place her hand on his chest nuzzling her head into his neck. Listening to his strong hurt she smiled, everything would end well, she knew it. As long as Natsu was there beside her nothing could go wrong.

"Lucy?"

"Mmhmm"

"Can I keep you forever?"

"K-k-keep me…f-forever?" Lucy stuttered raising her head so she could look into his eyes, much to her embarrassment their faces where inches apart making her head resemble a tomato as it turned completely red.

"Well, only if you want to, master said it's what you do when you love someone a real, real lot,"

'_aaaaa he's talking about marriage!' _Lucy thought shocked as she blushed even harder doing the impossible.

Regaining her composure and willing her heart to beat slower lest he heard it's frantic reaction to his words, she smiled the smile that made his heart literally stop and placed her forehead on his closing her eyes, "I'm all yours,"

They remained like that unmoving as Lucy hummed in pleasure as Natsu stroke her hair gently until from behind a bush they heard all the girls in the group screaming, "KISS HER ALREADY,"

"Eh?" the couple looked incredulously at their friends the girls giggling with mischief and the boys giving Natsu the thumbs up. Natsu agrily got up and chased them away and came back a few minutes later grumbled to find Lucy smiling, the wind playing with her hair which shined in the moonlight.

'_P-p-pretty…Just like a star,' _he thought and he felt the urge to…

He shook his head and walked up to Lucy determination etched on his face.

"Our friends are crazy, I just love them," she told him as he moved closer.

He grabbed her arms and asked her, "Can I kiss you?"

"Wha-what? I-Natsu," she blushed and the urge to kiss her intensified so he moved closer

"What are you doing?"

"Will you shut and stand still," he said before finally crushing his lips onto hers. He instantly felt warm and fuzzy inside like he was melting. It was beyond nice, it was a blissful feeling.

They broke their kiss seconds after panting like they had spent days running a marathon their faces flushed as they looked at each other confused.

Lucy then inched closer to Natsu her hands on his tanned muscled chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you shut up and stand still," she murmured kissing him passionately to recapture the felling of love she had felt moments before.

When they broke apart this time they remained hugging no wanting to be separated by not even an inch.

"I love you Natsu, so much,"

The boy grinned at his girl, yes she was his and his alone, taking of his scarf he wrapped it around them and pulled Lucy onto his chest as he lay on the grass "I love you just as much, so be warned I won't let you leave me no matter what, "

* * *

The two slept under the watchful eye of joyful stars until morning arrived and chaos erupted.

"Run everyone! Natsu get Lucy out of here!"

"What? What's happening?"

"Lisanna betrayed us, she broke the barrier we put up and brought the dragons here!" Erza creid her voice desperate

"What?" Natsu's face fell betrayal and anger visible on his childish fears, Lucy squeezed his hand comfortingly, she didn't look surprised at all.

Then he growled while he grabbed Lucy bridal style much to her dismay and embarrassment and ran as fast as he could for once he decided to follow Erza's orders. Lucy's life was more important right now.

'_Everything had been going so smoothly, why did this have to happen?' Fairy tail thought_

_

* * *

_

Kage smirked evilly as he looked at the pathetic humans who split into groups, at least they were smart enough not to take them all on together, "Don't touch the hybrid she's mine, daughter of Layla Heartfilia, or should I say Layla Deluce the Celestial dragon, I can't wait to rip her to shreds,"

Mori remained silent as her two partners grew excited and the thought of a battle, '_Must we spill more blood? Layla, if you can hear me, please, watch over us, your daughter needs you more than ever now…'_

**FTP: hello everyone? Chapter 223 omg! I need chapter 224 right now! Ugh why so late, we finally get to know who layla heartfilia really is! I bet she was a really powerful mage explaining Lucy's magical power you know urano metoria when she was exhausted and summoning almost all her spirits at once without dieing! I knew layla was imp!**

**Lucy: Oh boy gimme a break, I'm dreading the flashback of my mum, It's gonna be tearful I'm sure **

**FTP: I hope so, I love mother-daughter moments with sad endings flashbacks =D**

**Lucy: FTP-Chan! D:**

**Natsu: no worries Luce, I'm right here *goofy smile***

**Lucy: *blushes and melts***

***Mira and FTP squeak in joy*  
**

**Happy: FTP still doesn't own Fairy Tail or else these two would have kissed already! They're kind of obvious now lately ^^ R&R everyone xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**FTP: Hello everyone how is life treating you? Hope you're all doing well =D early chappy =] I got a busy weekend so I decided to put this on before!**

**Happy: FTP-chan is n a good mood today xD**

**FTP: I'm good, I'm good ^^**

**Lucy: so everyone here come the review responses part one and today they will be conducted by FTP and…seriously? *looks at a shrugging FTP* sigh oh well, and Gazille…R.I.P FTP**

**Gazille: what's that supposed to mean bunny girl! I'm nice got that *scowls***

**

* * *

**

**Review responses part 1 starring Gazille and FTP:**

**Marina Rose:**

**Gazille: you like the fluff? Want me to sing a romantic song for our hopeless flamebrat and his chick?**

***Natsu roars indignantly at the remark from the distance screaming 'I don't need you to be romantic Luce likes me as I am'***

**FTP: Umm yeah maybe later Gazille hehe and woah Natsu said something with sense! Nevermind haha thanks once again for the review chappy 224 came out finally it was rushed but satisfying still think we haven't seen the last of Layla yet though ^^and yes they were the gang's pathethic attempt at spying youch! Natsu furious haha **

**Gazille: Flamebreath is always so hilarious *lifts FTP up from shirt collar* I hope you gonna give me a good fighting scene…**

**FTP: if you put me down now I'll give you a fluffy LeGaz scene ^^**

**Gazille: …*smirks*…DEAL! Thanks Rose for your review **** is trying to be nice to impress FTP fails cuz his smile is too creepy…**

**ICEBREAK94 and MaJorReader619:**

**FTP: Glad to see you're eager for the chapters! Makes me really glad I'm writing and all! I'll do my best to keep the chapter nice and cool!**

**Gazille: strong names *changes hand into chainsaw* FIGHT ME COOL NAMED PEOPLE!**

**FTP: O.O NO FIGHTING WITH OUR REVIEWERS! **

**

* * *

**

**Lucy: that's it for part 1 of the reviews enjoy the story and pray FTP survives part two =D**

**

* * *

**

Fairy Tail had managed to escape the ambush the dragons had so slyly prepared with their own friend which made it even worse for the mages. They had been divided into six groups running all in six different directions and all of them saw little hope for escaping so in the end they each found an adequate place stopping and preparing for a hard fight.

* * *

**Group 1: Wendy and Erza**

Wendy stopped trembling as she saw the figure of the beautiful yet animal-like. She couldn't understand why but the woman didn't seem like an enemy to her. In fact she seemed to Wendy like she was very sad and somewhat reluctant to fight as Erza re-quipped from her Heart Kreuz Armor to her Heavens Wheel Armor her 200 sword surrounding Mori.

"What are you doing? Stalling for time? Come show me a dragon's true power! I am Erza Scarlet S-class mage of Fairy Tail," Erza encouraged her opponent who seemed lost in thought.

"I am Mori the Dragon of Flora, and member of the council of dragons," the woman said calmly not glancing at Erza even once.

'_Council? It's not a good club in these parts either it seems…'_

"Stay back Wendy," Erza warned her tiny companion, _'Dragon of flora, I need to see what she's capable of before charging, I need the perfect armor…'_

Erza already had an idea of Mori's powers but didn't want to risk it, she was no longer dealing with humans or mere monsters, and these were dragons the creatures who ruled the world so many centuries ago.

"That girl Lucy, why do you fight so hard to save her," Mori asked perplexed as she easily dodged all of Erza's swords.

"She's our nakama! She was always there for us ready to risk it all with everyone in Fairy Tail! We are her family and as such we will be standing by her side till the end!" Erza exclaimed dodging a root which shot out from the ground.

"Lucy-neesan is a nice person who gives and never ask for anything, she helped me get accustomed to the guild she didn't do anything wrong you can't kill her!" Wendy cried on the verge of tears as Erza exquipped her Flame Empress Armor.

"A fire based armor huh? Good choice," Mori smiled at Erza knowing the scarlet haired woman had figured her powers now however she was a mere human.

"Why do you want to kill her? We don't choose our parents! Nevertheless Lucy follows her heart and keeps on smiling on, never giving up even when she finds difficulties she presses on overcoming them, why can't you too?" Erza roared angrily, "I shan't believe you if you tell me that this is the only way, your heart would never allow you to do something this easy, I know that, don't take the easy way out, DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY NAKAMA FOR YOUR BLINDNESS!"

Erza charged burning the vines and roots attacking her with the fire magic her armor bestowed, until the crucial moment she lifted her sword screaming as she was about to deal the blow to Mori who had not even moved once during their fight from her original position. That fact made Erza put all her will and strength into her flaming sword as she swung it downwards to a smiling Mori. And then everything stopped.

"I-It can't be," Erza said grounding her teeth in frustration as her world turned black and she fell backwards.

"ERZA-SAN," screamed a frightened Wendy running towards her friend.

* * *

**Group 2: the trio of cats**

"We lost them," Pantherlily pointed out the obvious.

The three exceed stopped to look around, as they flew away as they tried to escape the forest had thickened and they had a weird feeling that the bush with the weird form of a flying fish was the same one they had seen a few mintes before.

"Correction, WE are lost," Charle stated crossing her furry white paws on her chest.

"No I know where we are! We just have to keep flying that way," Happy sang wanting to impress Charle

"The last time we listened to you, male-cat, we ended up here…again…and again," Charle said frustrated, "face it we are lost!"

"Then in that case I can help you," a feminine voice stated from behind them, "and in return you'll just have to help me too,"

* * *

Wendy was very surprised when the green haired woman sat down next to the unconscious Erza and sighed holding her head in her hands. She didn't move as Wendy checked on Erza whom after making sure her partner was okay came to sit next to Mori.

"Why?" Wendy asked, "You could easily kill us now…"

"I see no wrong for me to kill you or your friends for," Mori explained, "I am sorry I had to knock your friend out, but she seemed too enraged to listen to me, and you seem more of the listening type,"

"You're on our side," Wendy said, it was a statement and not a question.

"Maya-chan, the girl who helped you is my youngest sister," Mori laughed, "When she came back she told me all about you and your friend Lucy and I was instantly reminded of her,"

Wendy smiled remembering how Maya had left abruptly in such a hurry and felt a thrill as she realized that not all dragons were against them and that there were ones like Mori who had doubts, _'Maybe we can finally meet them again, Grandine are you here too?'_

"Her, you mean Layla-san, Lucy-chans mother?"

"Yes, they're so much alike in so many ways and when I saw that girl," Mori stopped looking for the right words, "I didn't see a hybrid or something that could threaten us, I saw a young cub, with youthful but sad eyes filled with so much hope just like Layla's eyes had once been"

Mori stopped smiling at the long gone days of the past, her eyes looked into the distance as she was lost in the memories of her youth, it had been a long time since she saw someone so promising and yet this person was going to be killed just for the simple fact she had been born, "I don't know, it feels like, how should I put it..."

"You woke up from a bad nightmare?" Erza helped as she got up into a sitting position rubbing her stomach.

"It saddens me to think of how low we dragons have got, to be angered at such a trivial thing, such as blood, it disgusts me but I know Kage and Chi they won't relent, their too proud,"

"I am sorry I attacked you before I even checked if you were a friend or a foe," Erza said, "You're really strong, I didn't even notice the vines gripping me, I was too concentrating on focusing my power,"

"Forgive me," Mori smiled apologetically

"Your punch oww it felt like I was hit full on by a train," Erza winced, "When all this is done, I want a rematch, no holding back, and I'll forgive you,"

"Deal," Mori replied enthusiastically, '_These Fairies they are sure a lively bunch, I know they can make it, Layla-sama watch over us, I promise your daughter shall live,'_

Erza helped her young friend and their new friend up and made their way to their next destination guided by Mori who felt much better now that she was following her heart.

* * *

**Group 3: Gajeel and Levy**

"Gajeel, I-huff...can'thuff," Levy panted trying to keep up with the pierced dragon slayer, it wasn't her fault her feet were too short for her to keep up with him!

Gajeel stopped running suddenly making Levy bump into him with an 'EEk' and land painfully on her now sore bottom, he looked down at her glaring clearly annoyed, he had wanted to fight so badly, he was a dragon slayer for peace sake! he COULD slay a dragon, it was part of who he was, a dragon SLAYer, it was in his bloody job prescription! but the red haired female wouldn't have it and the short blue-haired woman had followed him much to his chagrin, he didn't know why but this tiny fragile female made him feel at a loss and he hated it. the more he hated it though the more he found himself standing by her side.

"Hmph," he remarked and lifted Levy up in his arms the moment she stood up.

"Ga-ga-gajeel, what are you doing!"she asked but didn't try to resist as she blushed furiously in his arms as he started running once again

"You're so small, I'll lose you if I don't keep you in sight, and this is the fastest and safest way," he grumbled looking up to the sky finding it rather interesting for the first time in his life.

After some time running they ended up in an arid patch in the middle of the forest, no trees or plants grew in it and rocks were lying around as if they had been thrown.

A voice laughed in front of them and they saw a brown haired man walking towards them grinning arrogantly, "Funny you should stumble into my personal training area, guess I have to get rid of you flies before I find it,"

Levy glared at him mastering the couage to defend her friend, "Lu-chan is not an it, you won't get away with this, in the end we'll come on top,"

"Arrogant too, I am Chi member of the dragon council and Dragon of Earth," The man reptilian eyes narrowed, "The hybrid will die, no human can defeat a dragon, no matter how powerful a mage,"

Gajeel smirked at Chi whom he now regarded as a damn cocky bastard, "Sorry dragon, but it's my job to slay dragons, your going down,"

Putting down Levy and pushing her behind him he prepared himself for a very exciting battle.

**Place your bets who will win? Gajeel/Levy or Chi! Find out in the continuation of Mystery of the 7's!**

* * *

**Review responses part 2 starring Gazille:**

**ayame028:**

**FTP: sorry 'bout Leanna I guess Lucy takes from her for fits of useless anger haha xD**

**Gazille: bunny girl can get really scary…bunny girl senior is worse, I want a rematch!**

***Leanna and Lucy chorus of 'hey' are heard with also Leanna screaming 'sorry' to ayame028 and 'bring it blockhead'***

**FTP: thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah jealousy stinks D: but no fear a happy ending is near xD (just wanted to rhyme haha not sure when fic is ending it's about halfway through or so)**

**blackstar822:**

**FTP: Celestial Dragon to be correct and I thought it suited with Lucy's magic type and also bursts of overkill magic xD**

**Gazille: Lisanna I can't believe waitress junior! I'll rip her to shreds!**

***Lucy can be heard warning Gazille menacingly***

**FTP: you might and might not be missing something *winks* no spoilers =P but you'll find out soon enough ^^**

**FTNaLuHeart220:**

**FTP: *calls equivalent of scorpio for FTNalu-san* so now that you're calm *sighs* I am a girl, always been and that will NEVER change! Girls ftw! =P haha =D and now that I got that over with…**

**Gazille: woah this dude is energetic! I like him…*is interrupted by annoyed FTP***

**FTP: NO YOU NO MORE FIGHTING REQUESTS! *turns back to FTNalu-san* hello there xD thanks so much glad you like it =D aww wow I made you speechless? xD oh wow o.O thanks! Really! Wow **

**Gazille: I'm just impressed calm down I'm not some fighting wrapped guy…**

**FTP: aha and I'm a werewolf…**

**Gazille: …*looks at FTP and grins excitedly* FI- *gets interrupted by a book thrown to his face and Levy yelling at him to leave FTP alone***

**FTP: thanks Levy-chan! *both girls thumbs up at each other* Anyway I update this fic usually on weekend check my profile there's all my usual update times ^^ it's mostly either on Saturday or Sunday =] today is an exception as I said ^^**

**So about chappy 224 Mashima-san why? torture he just made layla more interesting, she retired at 16! (how powerful was she!) and was already rich! wow now i really wanna know what happened to her, next arc is probably a lucy-layla arc, since one he showed us her mum and confuede as even more and 2 its probably got to do with the imp part Luce is gonna play in this arc which has yet to come!**

**also Cana seemed sad finally seems we get to know who dies/gets mortally wounded next chappy since its called tears UNLESS its on Ultear one of them, both exciting although i want the first option and a Nalu scene! Luce saves the day she's hurt people cry and then she comes back more badass! haha Chappy 225! the excitement continues!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**FTP: chappy 11 wow *sighs* before I begin with the review responses…**

**(Spoiler alert read the following underlined only if you already read chapter 225: Tears okay?)**

**CANA LOST IT OMG! And Lucy's hand is premonition hand if anyone noticed ^^ and I'm really excited! Why Cana? and btw FAIL at hiding Lucy…hope she'll be okay Kain doesn't look too strong…**

**Andnow to the review responses, evreryone ditched me I don't know whys so it'll be just me answering them D: meanies!**

**Review responses part 1:**

**ICEBREAK94: ****sorry Gajeel will be Gajeel and I'm really glad Levy is there to keep a hold on him! Don't worry we have him on restraining orders for now, me and my idea to let him conduct this with me! *facepalms repeatedly while saying stupid* Glad you like the chapter! Thanks! **

**MaJorReader619: ****Erza and Lucy share a nice bond sisterly one may call it and she seems like the one to feel kind of responsible for her like an older sister and I thought it would make Erza angry what the council wants to do =D glad you like the chapter!**

**Abby Kurosaki: ****Yeah thanks for pointing that out, I tried to arrange it not sure if it's any better, when I finish the fic I will reread it and arrange all there is too arrange ^^ thanks so much! **

**Marina Rose: ****please don't encourage him! Haha but yeah you show him what you're made of girl! Levy said she would punish him…between you and me she's tiny but have you noticed the smaller they are the more lethal! So he's in for a world of pain me guesses! I'm happy you like how things are turning out xD and sorry again! Baka Gajeel…**

**

* * *

**

**Group 3: Gajeel and Levy**

"EARTH DRAGON's ROCKTOMB," Chi screamed grinning amused by the resistance the humans were making.

"GAJEEL!" Levy cried as her companion was enveloped by the rocks which shot at him from every direction.

Gajeel emitted a pained howl as the rocks crushed him in synch with the slow clenching of the dragon's fist. His malicious grin never left his face as Gajeel yowled echoed.

"Is that all the mighty dragon slayers can do?" Chi laughed clearly amused as he opened his palm and the rocks released Gajeel's banged and bruised body.

Levy ran up to Gajeel who lay motionless his breath coming in labored pants his eyes devoid of any signs of consousness, "Gajeel-kun please wake up,"

As Levy shook him lightly she didn't notice Chi coming up to her from behind until he roared ready to aatck her, "EARTH DRAGON ROCK FIST,"

Levy spun around as she saw the rocky fist coming closer and closer but she didn't move after all she was a mage of Fairy Tail and she would never abandon an injured friend. She closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact that never arrived instead her ears heart a loud thud as if something hard had hit metal.

'Wait metal?' she thought opening her eyes slowly to see a Gajeel standing slumped in front of her panting hard.

"Nothing is stronger than my iron fist," He smirked, "Stay behind me shrimp, wouldn't want you to be blown away would we?"

Tears of relief blurred Levy's vision but instead doing as she was told she threw her word script at Gajeel and he grabbed it with his free hand and looked down at the word which made him smirk, 'Iron che I was feeling a little hungry' Gajeel thought as he gobbled

Chi tried to attack Gajeel while he was busy but he noticed the small girl throwing something else this time to him and he tried to defend himself but instead felt the script which said water splash him and he looked confused at Levy and unfortunately for him distracted.

"Don't look away from your opponent or you'll die," the revitalized Gajeel grinned catching Chi's attention once again but it was too late, "Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Karma Demon Iron Sword,"

Chi screamed as the force of the blast hit him head on sending him into the rock wall nearby.

"Hmph so much for your strength dust brain," Gajeel shouted as he sat down clearly exhausted from the battle.

Levy ran up to him and without hesitated she leaped throwing her arms around Gajeel's neck as he yelped in surprise, catching her and returning the embrace for a few seconds until he composed himself once again, "Ow woman! Watch were you bump can't you see I'm all bruised up!"

Levy giggled hugging him tighter careful not to hurt him, "I'm glad you're okay,"

"That was a very smart move weakening my rock body with water but it's not enough!" a voice called out as the area the dragon had been sent flying into exploded in shards of debris and dust.

"Damn it he survived," Gajeel swore as he got up pushing the wide eyed Levy who was coughing due to the dust that had been raised behind him

"You're centuries too young to defeat me!" Chi laughed, "Let me show you my true power!"

When the smoke finally cleared a huge Dragon with brown rock-like scales glared maliciously at them taking a deep breath he sent one of his deathliest move towards the two mages, "EARTH DRAGON"S ROAR!"

Gajeel turned covering levy with his body as the attack landed directly on them sending them flying meters away from the battle ground as they were stopped by a tree whose root gave away and it fell due to the force of the impact leaving the two mages unconscious Levy's tiny frame almost hidden in Gajeel's as he never let go.

The great brown dragon walked towards them he was bleeding in his right shoulder and at his abdomen. He had been humiliated like never before in his life and moved angrily towards the two with killing intent but his path was blocked by someone he knew very well.

"You! Get out of my way I must destroy these intruders," Chi growled then he saw the three cats next to the figure and furiously roared, "You are willing to betray us?"

"No Chi, open your eyes and face the facts what happened seven years ago was wrong and you're doing it again, stop before it is too late," Kaoru replied not even flinching as the humongous dragon snarled at her words

The three exsheed moved to their fallen comrades and took them away to safety much to Chi's anger but he knew Kaoru one false move and he would fall so he allowed them to leave, he could always kill them later.

"A hybrid must be eliminated for the safety of the species that is the law," he retorted, "That is the way of the dragons since the dawn of time,"

"Maybe it's time to find a new path to take," Kaoru insisted, "What went centuries ago when we ruled his world clearly no longer applies to modern times,"

"What are you saying?"

"Seven years ago my sister warned you, Layla-chan knew, but you never listen do you?" Kaoru remarked sadly, "If we continue like this a war between dragons and humans will be inevitable,"

"The death of that thing cannot possibly lead to a war,"

"That thing is my niece Chi I would advise you to watch your tongue," Kaoru hissed, "I will not let you repeat the same mistake, I will not allow you this time,"

"Still thinking about your daughter?" Chi smirked as Kaoru winced rage filling her eyes, "So you will save your neiece so you can find piece for not being able to save your daughter?"

"No Chi I will save my niece because I opened my eyes to the truth I was stupid enough to follow a bloodthirsty law I killed my own daughter and now I no longer sleep at night," Kaoru told him sending a wave of magic which brought the great dragon to kneel before her, "I allowed Leanna to do my same mistake and it cost me my sister, this time Chi I will make sure the law comes tumbling down along with you, a new system will be born, one which will allow the co-existence of human and dragons,"

"I won't let you," Chi roared, "EARTH DRAGONS ROAR,"

A bright light enveloped Kaoru's body as she disappeared leaving a slim and elegant purple Dragon in her place who deflected the blow with a flick of her tail.

"Goodbye Chi, you leave me no choice," Kaoru sighed, "when you wake up, you'll be imprisoned for life, PSYCHIC DRAGON'S ROAR,"

A purple wave of magic hit Chi right in the chest sending him crashing against the trees behind him, he lay motionless as Kaoru turned back into her human form, "

* * *

**Group 4: Gray**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Gray cursed as he ran avoiding the fast yellow dragon's teeth as they snapped right behind him, the stupid reptile that had been on his tail since they had split.

"Incoming," He heard from above and hoped it was his rescuer,

'_Anyone but Natsu, Anyone but Natsu' _he chanted as he heard a loud crashing sound and a painful howl.

Gray stopped turning and trying to catch his breath as his lungs threatened to explode. Something huge jumped towards him and the ice mage readied himself for a battle, and smirked as he saw who it was, recognizing the large scar on the navy blue dragon's left eye, "We meet again, seems it's time for a rematch,"

"calm down human, I'm on your side, Kaoru-sama told me everything," Sirius grinned at him not looking as menacing without the death glare he had previously worn on their first encounter, "As for the rematch I'll gladly give you one when all this is over,"

Gray smiled up at his new friend, "Let's do it"

"Put on some clothes first," Sirius laughed

"What! Shit!" Gray exclaimed looking down as he was only wearing his boxers, he had apparently learnt to strip while running…Erza would kill him.

* * *

**Group 5: Natsu and Lucy (or as Mira wanted to name them Group love birds)**

Lucy hid her face in her man's muscled chest letting the tears flow, tears she had held for seven years, the memories had been slowly coming back to her and now they hit her full force.

Natsu looked down at her worriedly and cursed at himself because he couldn't help her; he wanted her to smile like she always had, to laugh and to only cry out of happiness. But the salted tears that trailed down his chest were filled with sorrow and guilt and he vowed to pummel the one which had caused them.

"It's happening again," Lucy sobbed, "Natsu, I can't take it all over again; I can't lose anymore loved ones…"

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered hugging her pulling her closer to him giving er as much comfort as he could.

"I'll die, if I lose anyone again because of my weakness, I know I'd die," she sobbed

"Have faith in us Luce, we always made it, against phantom lord, lullaby, psycho Jellal, Nirvana, in Edolas," Natsu told her, "like we won all those battles, we will win this one too,"

"You don't understand it was my fault, Leanna-neechan she did all she could and blames herself but it was my fault," Lucy cried, "mother she exchanged her life for mine, she died so I could live…"

**Review responses part 2:**

**ayame028: ****coffee bleh sorry I don't like that drink it taste weird:[ anywho haha don't overdo it with the coffee I once gave some to Happy…It didn't turn out well…don't ask *shudders*I'm calculated about around 8 more chappies or so depends on my plot and how it will unfold (yes I'm kind of winging it like Mashima haha ^^') . **

**Mynameiseliza: ****^^ the dragons are not all bad Mori is an example of an open minded one, she's quite old and so are Chi and Kage but they are blinded by the old methods *sigh* don't worry though we just gotta have faith in Fairy Tail no? xD**

**LittleEvilAngel: ****:D *wipes tears* this is what makes it so worth it to be a writer ='D thanks a lot!**

**Angelndevil1: ****yes protect Levy! Haha he didn't win though ^^' Gajeel is strong but reality wise Chi is a very experienced Dragon! **

**JessLyn28: ****I wouldn't call Lucy weak I would say more inexperienced and needs to learn to control her magic better, she comes from a wealthy family and was trained in the basics plus she joined fairy tail only 6 months before the S-class exam and she's made a lot of progress! I would be disappointed if she was already as strong as Erza give her time, plus there are several hints that she is bound for greatness and a lot we still need to know about her ^^ and I totally agree with you! Lucy's special and her mother is connected somehow! Yeah she doesn't battle much true but she's more a brainy type than brawn like how she knew about lullaby and how she figured where the grave of mavis was ^^ **

**Blackstar822: Woot im really honored xD no reallly really honored ^^ i hope you'll enjoy the rest and thanks i want to keep on writing till i get my own stories published one day ^^ hope you like the rest  
**

**Lucy, Natsu and all of FT: We're back!**

**FTP: we noticed…*turns away arms crossed pouting***

**Lucy: FTP-chan don't be mad! We had some complications…Cana decided to put me to sleep…*pouts***

**Cana: I already said I was sorry and I thanked you too didn't I! *hugs Lucy from behind* SOWWWY**

**Mira: plus we bought you this FTP-chan! *hands FTP a book***

**FTP: OH for me *points at a teary self* :D I love you guys .**

**Lucy: somebody get Cana of me! *struggles pushing the older woman unsuccessfully***

**Cana: not until you forgive me! I had my reasons you know that please forgive me!**

**Lucy: wait a minute Group love birds?**

**Mira: *hi5's FTP* thanks FTP-chan for listening to me xD**

**FTP: No Mira thanks for suggesting that name ='D i'm sure the reviewers prefer that name too right?  
**

**Lucy: *grumbles still trying to push Cana away***

**Cana: *laughing her ass off especially at the blond feeble attempts to push her away*  
**

**FTP: anywho expect a flashback soon ^^ hmm I'm close to the end of the story now I don't think they'll be a lot more chappies around 5 or so more ^^ can't wait for chappy 226 tonight! and now Wendy will you do the honor?**

**Wendy: oh umm well FTP-chan does not own Fairy Tail but she sure loves it! Please R&R we hope you enjoyed the chapter *blushes and bows***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**FTP: FORGIVE ME! Ugh the site went crazy and I had stuff to study because of tests so I apologize for the late chapter everyone ^^ Gomenasai!**

**Natsu: the hug of death was warm…(refer to chapter 227 of FT)**

**Lucy: …*blushes and looks down at her feet* someday…when I catch that cat…**

**FTP: Epic Juvia and Natsu faces in 228! And I'm really hoping we get to know next chappy what Cana is up to…selfish…**

**Cana: *gloomy* I will make it up to Lucy I shall!**

**FTP: I still believe in you…but you better have a good reason!**

**Lucy: Don't pick on Cana FTP-chan and no you have to wait like the rest I won't tell you anything so stop the puppy dog pout! It's so not gonna work!**

**FTP: Fine meanie I'll wait…better be good though…anywho I still like Cana *gets a thumbs up from said person* and can't wait for the next chapter still I want to know the premonition it all still points to Lucy since she's with Natsu right now and wants to find Cana or maybe master…NOO not them!**

**Lucy: as the Italians say 'bando alle cance!" and off to the review responses!**

**FTP: I can't believe you interrupted my monologue but okay let's go!**

**Review Responses Part 1 starring Mira!: (if you want anyone in particular to review with me just tell me and I'll invite them ^^)**

**Abby Kurosaki:**

**Mira: FTP-chan Abby-san is right you should be more careful!**

**FTP: *blushes* I..umm haha yes I know *facepalms* I always notices these things when it's too late but I should have arranged the chapter anywho as I said…**

**Mira: …FTP-chan will reread the story and arrange it if necessary when she completes it ^^**

**FTP: What Mira said =D and its okay it really helps me find my stupid and unwanted mistakes ^^**

**Mira: what do we say in these cases FTP-chan? *smiles sweetly and pokes FTP***

**FTP: *childish voice* yess mummy *mumbles and sighs* I was gonna do it…Thank you Abby =] Really and Capricorn joined Lucy lol she really is lucky that girl XD **

**Mira: No Lluvia sorry we needed someone to stay behind and take care of the guild… for when Cana is not sober…enough ^^'**

**ICEBREAK94:**

**Mira: ahem *looks at FTP sternly***

**FTP: *sweat drops smiling* I'm sorry it took long for this chapter to come out and I'm glad you liked the NaLu moment *bows and tilts head looking at Mira questioningly***

**Mira: very good *turns to ICEBREAK94:* thank you Ice-san for supporting FTP, she's such a klutz sometimes but a good kid ^^ We hope you enjoy this and all the upcoming chappies till the end ^^**

**MaJorReader619:**

**FTP: hey there thanks again for your words it really revs me up! and Mashima is alright as you know already =D just to let everyone who doesn't (I doubt anyone hasn't heard yet) to know!**

**Mira: and I'm okay too soon I'm hoping to join the fight and help everyone! =D**

**FTP: Yep yep, and don't worry about Luce xD**

**Mira and FTP: she's got her Natsu! Hahahaha *high five each other***

**End of reviews the rest are after chapter!**

**Group Love birds **

As slowly Lucy's sobs turned into anguished wails, Natsu placed a warm hand on her shoulder and sat next to her a frown adorning his tired features, he didn't blame her remembering everything must have hit her hard and it happened so abruptly. If he had been there he could have protected her but he wasn't and the past cannot be undone.

Natsu took Lucy's wrists and slowly, gently moved her hands away from her face, the tears kept on falling and her eyes were already puffy and red from all the crying.

'Seven year old tears,' he thought, 'these tears waited seven years to be shed,'

Slowly he kissed her eyes and then her nose and finally her lips before bringing her into his strong and caring arms.

"It wasn't your fault either," Natsu said rocking the now sniffling blond until she finally went to sleep.

**Seven years ago on the date 7/7/777;**

"Mummy, I don't feel so good," the tiny blond whimpered pulling weakly at her mother's dress.

The older woman looked down at the small tiny girl who did indeed look paler than the norm. Her brow wrinkled in worry as she picked the girl up and sat down placing her daughter on her lap. Layla gently pressed her lips to young Lucy's forehead.

'No fever thank the heavens,'

As Layla Heartphilia felt their presence she thanked whatever god she could think of that her 'husband' if he could still be called that was out on yet another business trip. She had been waiting patiently for his return which was quite never expected, James Heartphilia had once always told her when he would be back from his trips which used to be brief but had turned into monthly business trips going sometimes longer than a whole week.

"Rest, honey," she said soothingly rocking the child to sleep

'It's normal for a half breed to fall ill sometimes, don't worry Layla, just make sure she gets plenty of rest,' Koaru's voice flashed in her mind. Even so Layla didn't like it when Lucy got these weak moments, she felt so helpless all she could do was hold her close.

Layla had had enough, she had repeatedly warned James but he merely brushed her off saying he would change again, he never did, and now it was hurting Lucy. Layla could no longer take to see her daughter hurt again, many times she would have to comfort her at night, and she lost count of countless nights the poor child had cried herself to sleep thinking she had been in the wrong or was worthless to her father. When he came back she resolved to get a divorce take Lucy away and live together just the three of them.

"Mother!" a distressed Leanna called bursting into the room, "I, they, Lucy…"

"I know," Layla said getting up and giving Lucy to Leanna she walked into the hall to receive her guests with Leanna following closely behind

"Mum, I…,"

"Stay close to me," Layla interrupted her, "Don't leave my side unless I tell you to,"

The three imposing figures seemed to create an aura of threat which Layla however seemed indifferent to, Leanna and Lucy on the other hand hugged each other tighter in fear.

"Layla, you're as beautiful as ever," Chi smirked

"Layla-san, I…," Mori mumbled

"I know you tried, it's okay Mori," Layla cut her earning a guilty loom from the green haired woman

"So you know why and who we came from? Then we can just get it over with and skip the formalities," Kage jumped in eyeing Lucy hungrily

Leanna immediately glared at the man moving around in such a way as to hide Lucy from them. Layla then laughed a gentle and harmonious sound shaking her head prompting the present to give her a quizzical look.

"You misunderstand me Kage, Chi, I know what you came for but I never said I would let you…" she said threateningly as she allowed her magical power to crush into the two men in front of her

"You will not touch my daughters, you have caused enough pain to my family, Kaoru-nee-san, and I will not make her same mistake,"

Layla's from slowly melted and a beautiful cyan colored dragon with golden claws and horn tips pinned the two men down by its paws and roared furiously as the two struggled but alas could not break the dragon's hold.

"Layla, please don't make it any worse," Mori pleaded, "let them go,"

Surprisingly the enraged dragon allowed the two dragons in human form to get back up on their feet and regain their breaths once again taking human form.

"I have a request," she spoke turning back to them while they snickered arrogantly.

"My life in exchange of my daugh…ter's…"

In happened in a split second, Layla didn't even have the time to react, Kage and Chi were right behind her and;

"EARTH DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"MOTHER," Leanna said dropping violently to her knees in fear and shock

"DARKNESS DRAGON'S FANG!"

"LAYLA," Mori warned but it was too late

"All those who obstruct us must be eliminated," Chi cackled at the bloody figure in front of him as Kage licked the red liquid dripping from his hand.

"Mummy," a small voice called extending her hand to the mobile figure which was clasped by a weak hand.

Layla smiled at her daughter coughing up blood and laughed, "Mori?"

"I accept your request," Mori replied, clenching her teeth hatred pouring out of her being directed to her two so called companions, "By law as your last wish, we will spare your daughter's life,"

"Thank you,"

"She tricked us…the bitch…" Chi angrily spat as Kage roared beastly enraged. For a dragon the laws were sacred and Chi was played right at his game.

"I shall take care of everything myself be gone you two," Mori growled

Getting one last kick at Layla, the two complied, "it doesn't end her,"

"Yes it does, Kage," Mori said through her clenched fangs grabbing his wrist making eye contact

"All dragons must return to today to our world, we do not need another abomination to be born," Chi growled, "I will issue the order when we come back,"

Mori didn't protest, when Chi wanted something he got it, and she didn't need him to do any other stupid things right now. After the two dragons had left Mori carried Layla positioning her by the wall her back resting on it.

"I'm sorry Layla I…" Mori whispered her tears flowing freely, "I didn't know, I would have…"

"It's okay, I knew, but it was me or Lucy," Layla laughed weakly and then coughed more blood escaping, "Not a hard choice at all,"

"Mummy" Lucy called trembling, and moved closer when she was motioned by Layla to do so, "Its my fault they…,"

"I love you hun, it wasn't your fault you're the best thing that ever came into my life, both of you," Layla said caressing Lucy's face gently, looking lovingly at her daughters', "I taught you all there is to know about magic, but now I need you to live a happy life,"

"B…But..," Lucy uttered as she fell forwards

"She won't remember anything," Layla smiled at the two in front of her, "Mori can you?"

"I will change the humans' memory they will think you died due to over fatigue because of your insane magical power," Mori chuckled as more tears escaped

"It's my fault, i knew what they were planning but I was too scared to help…," Leanna cried,

"Take care of Lucy, you're her big sister, make sure they keep their word," Layla said

Leanna looked up at her mum and found her smiling proudly at her, how could she do that, this was all her fault, this would have never happened if she had defended her sister like she should have.

"Leanna, can you tell Lucy, that I wanted to see her grow up," Layla said as her breathing got shallower and more forced, " I wanted to be there for her, her first boyfriend, her first published novel, her first coming back from a mission,"

"I will,"

"That's all I need to know," she responded her eyes closing slowly

**Back to the present;**

"Well, well, well," a voice called making the couple shiver in dread

"Chi is K.O, but so are some of your friends, frankly I don't mind, Chi was an idiot from the very start always thinking he was something,"

"Who are you?" Natsu growled at the man who seemed to find it rather amusing chuckling to himself

"What did you do to our nakama?" Lucy shouted angrily wiping her tears away

"I am Kage, the one who will bring dragons back to their formal glory!" Kage laughed maniacly, "As for your friends, you'll soon join them in hell,"

**Review Responses part 2 starring Mira:**

**Marina Rose:**

**FTP: we brought Levy to respond too xD**

**Levy: High five haha but why?**

**Mira: yep yep haha I know right Marina-san they are such love doves! Levy she means you and Gajeel-kun *wriggles eyebrows***

**Levy: *blushes and laughs nervously* I think I left the cat on the oven and forgot to feed the cake! *runs away***

**FTP: thanks for the review looking forward to hearing from you and everyone else =D **

**ayame028:**

**Mira: yes, yes she did! *Laughs rolling on the floor***

**FTP: Mira-san please it wasn't that funny! I had to take care of him because it was my fault…horrible, horrible day *chants stupid while hitting her forehead repeatedly***

**Mira: No aya-san your eyes did not deceive you yep HER man haha *brings giant NaLu flag and vuvuzela***

**FTP: she ignored me and stop playing that annoying thing *throws vuvuzela away while Mira laughs even harder* and the worst part is it was my first day as an official guild member D=**

**Mira: so overdramatic =P haha but a pro apparently at winging stories =D **

**FTP: Guess where my Fairy Tail sign is =D and my magic **

**Mira: now I'm being ignored…**

**End of review responses**

**FTP: Next should be Gray's fight and more on lisanna's betrayal ^^**

**Natsu: FTP it's party time =D It's been officially around a month since you joined =]**

**Lucy and FTP: party? Always finding an excuse to party… *both look at each other and grin* ALRIGHT PARTEEEH!**

**Cana: BOOOOOOZE xD**

**Elfman: Party like no other man can!**

**Mira: everyone is invited =D**

**Happy: Don't forget to R&R before you're too drunk on the awesomeness of fairy tail**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**FTP: So sorry for the late update D: work has been evil with me ^^'**

**Lucy: let's go with the review responses!**

**Review responses part 1:**

**Equastar: **

**FTP: Welcome I hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for your generous reviews ^^**

**Mira: Here's a welcoming drink and cake!**

**Natsu: Cake! *combusts and eats cake***

**Everyone: Get HIM! *grab pitchforks***

**Marina Rose: **

**FTP: Yes I have read it! Kyaaa GrayxJuvia and I personally think Meldy just needs friends shes sooo adorable (at times) im thinking she might join FT maybe ^^**

**Juvia: Rose-sama give me back my Gray-sama!**

**FTP: protect Rose-chan indirectly Gray! *gives him thmbs up***

**Gray: women…**

**ICEBREAK94:**

**FTP: I know but I think I mentioned I love sad and tearful moments I kinda am sorry for Lucy now that she remembers …**

**Mira: waaaaaaa**

**Elfman: **

**akane1chan:**

**FTP: I've heard that before lol my friend tells me she wants to live in my head hahaha that's like wowz! Thanks a lot =D**

**Mira: another cake coming right up!**

**Natsu: asivbdfiaofb *is seen in a corner gagged and bound***

**Lucy: roflolhao! *pats natsu's head* rest are after chappie like always ='D**

* * *

**Group 4: Gray and Sirius**

Gray would have enjoyed the ride on his fellow ice-use, it was an exhilarating sensation, to take off from the ground and feel the wind caressing his sore muscles and whipping through his hair. Yeah, he would have, had it not been for the fact that thunderbolts were falling rapidly at them.

"That one almost hit us you stupid reptile!"

SMACK! Sirius horn hit him square in the face and an irritated growl came from the dragon.

"Thundra isn't even aiming, calm down, he's an ass and we can use it to our advantage,"

"But…" Gray continued fully knowing that there had to be a catch.

"But, Thundra is the most resistant dragon under the council not even my breath can take him down that is alone," Sirius smirked eyeing the ice-mage confidently.

Gray returned the smirk reading the flying reptiles mind, he really started to like this guy, after all great minds think alike.

"We have to be sure to co-ordinate our movements,"

"I know,"

As soon as they saw the waterfall they felt their adrenaline hit the roof. Sirius stopped just in front of it while the yellow dragon kept on coming teeth barred ready to take a chunk out of the blue dragon, in the last minute however Sirius gave a powerful push with his wings rolling in the air above Thundra and hitting the yellow reptile with his tail on the his back sending him into the waterfall with a pained growl.

"Now, ICE DRAGON'S ROAR,"

"ICE MAKE WATERFALL,"

Thundra's cries echoed along the forest as he was slowly encased in a prison of ice.

"Not one of my best sculptures,"

"Yeah I find it butt ugly," Gray responded stretching his tired muscles, "That wasn't too hard,"

"Yeah but Thundra's an idiot, Kage is more powerful that all the council put together,"

"So?"

"Excuse me but 'So?' that's all you can say?"

"We fairy tail mages don't give a damn about who's stronger, if you mess with our nakama you're in for a world of pain," Gray laughed at the dumbfounded expression the dragon was making, "and anyway now that Natsu knows how he feels about Luce he's not gonna let her go easily believe me,"

"You mean He's not gonna let her go, period?"

"I see you understand, now let's go the others are waiting,"

* * *

**Group 2: the trio of cats**

"That lady said they were here in these mountains," Charle grumbled

"Gajeel and Levy seemed to be in bad conditions,"

"Don't worry Wendy and the green haired woman are taking care of her," Happy chimed

"Can we trust them?" Charle once again spoke their fears

"Yes, if they wanted to kill us, they wouldn't have let us go and they could have easily killed us,"

"Who goes there?" a rough and powerful voice boomed

"Cats? No, Exheeds, could that mean?" another voice who was just as strong but smooth and gentle spoke.

"Calm down my friends, we shouldn't get excited for nothing, let's see who they truly are," a third fiery voice boomed as the wind rose and a shadow loomed above the three frightened winged cats

* * *

**Group 6 Leanna, Mira and Elfman**

The golden dragon roared at the silver dragon, "Icarus don't go against me,"

"Leanna you made your choice and betrayed us, I cannot go against my kind like you did,"

Elfman and Mira sat atop of Leanna's head and gasped as they saw the figure on the other dragon.

"Lisanna!"

"Hey, nee-chan, nii-chan,"

* * *

**Review responses part 2**

**ayame028:**

**FTP: well hahaha**

**Mira: her guild mark is on her shoulder ^^**

**Lucy: FTP is frozen lool Mira you know she wanted to reveal the surprise ^^ ' and I know I love Leanna-san too =]**

**Mira: *Hugs FTP and gives her a muffin* sowwy and here's one for you Aya-chan for not ignoring me *pokes the happily munching FTP who gives apologetic smile***

**FTP: *smiles and takes muffin happily unfreezing* mines double chocolate chip! **

***Happy comes in flying and bouncing of walls speaking gibberish in a fast tone***

**FTP: -.- he's your problem now! Btw ive seen the spoilers for the latest chap they are JUICY =P enjoy Hyper Happynator! *runs away***

**Jelly Babes 101:**

**FTP: Hope the wait wasn't too long!**

**Mira: in that case here are apologetic cookies for you!**

**FTP and Natsu: what are those?**

**Mira: secret ^^**

**shortii.x3:**

**Natsu: *reddens* I do what I can for my nakama!**

**Lucy: *glomps natsu* I can't resist his…charm, anymore!**

**Natsu: *smirks* =P MINE! *glomps Lucy back!**

**Mira: *takes pictures* I love my camera!**

**FTP: Yeah I know right hes so cute! And we should leave the lovebirds be xD**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**FTP: I'm Back! Hello everyone and sorry this thing was so late I had a busy few months due to exams ^^ but now it's summer so I'll get some time to finally finish this little fic and when I do I can start working more on the other ones xD**

**Gazille: Lets hope for you that you passed ^^**

**Levy and Lucy: Don't jinx her of couse she did…**

**FTP: that silence at the end is so reassuring, the review responses are all after the chapter ^^ a small introduction I believe is better so I put them all at the end =]**

* * *

**Group 6 Leanna, Mira and Elfman**

"Why Lisanna? Natsu may have chosen Lucy but nevertheless it is not manly to betray one's family!" Elfman passionately berated her. Lisanna merely blinked confused, "Didn't she tell you?"

Icarus laughed, "A human betraying her own kind for dragons, that is new, but I guess we're even n-"

A smack from Leanna's slender yet muscular foreleg cut him while Lisanna took the opportunity to jump onto Leanna's head, Mira and Elfman immediately jumped on her to her surprise and she only managed to squeal, "Didn't you two tell them?"

Leanna snorted still not believing they would send a weakling like Icarus against her, "It was safer not to, them thinking you betrayed us would be easier for the plan to work,"

"Plan?" Elfman and Mira exclaimed letting their younger sibling go, "What plan?"

"I can't believe you Icarus, how weak can you get? I guess a report dragon can't do much since he only just reports…" Leanna shock her head at the unconscious dragon.

Lisanna sighed, "Well, Lucy came up to me and…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Lisanna-san" a voice called panting_

"_Lucy-chan?"_

_The girl had regained some of the colour in her complexion but the chase after Lisanna must have drained her. Natsu's scarf was wrapped protectively around her neck. _

"_What do you want?" Lisanna asked venomously _

"_I saw you walking away, I just wanted to, you know, talk,"_

"_You love him too…" Lisanna said before she could stop herself_

_The blond merely blushed and fretted playing with her fingers nervously. She then shook her head vigorously and regained composure looking directly into Lisanna's eyes with determination and almost screamed turning redder by the second, "I love him more than anything, more than I ever loved anyone, even my mum…"_

_Lisanna couldn't help but laugh, she really couldn't hate this girl and knew she wouldn't mind, she had seen them interact, Natsu and this girl, and she had known from the very start they were like bread and butter. _

"_I need your help…" Lucy mumbled and turned toward a tree nearby, "Lisanna can do it Onee-sama,"_

_The older version of Lucy came out smiling serenely her hands crossed over her chest, "The Dragon council found us, in minutes Kage will break down the barrier and Chi is already inside,"_

"_What do you want me to do?" Lisanna asked, "I'll do it, for Fairy Tail's sake that is,"_

"_I want you to find Sirius the dragon we met when we arrived and Kaoru, a dragoness and…our aunt,"_

"_Why?" Lisanna questioned._

"_Kaoru already told Sirius the truth of the past, but they need a push for them to help us,"_ _Leanna grinned moving toward Lisanna and grabbing gently her arm putting something that felt cold in her hand, "Give her this, she'll know what to do then, you'll find her in the library,"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"You didn't betray us?"

"No, as if I'd be that petty come on nii-san, nee-chan, you know me," Lisanna winked.

"Chi saw Lisanna leave the camp angered, but I made sure he didn't take notice of our little conversation," Leanna snickered tying up the knocked out Icarus, both of them back in human form, "Then I made up the Lisanna betrayal drama o make it more efficient, sorry Lisanna-chan, I should have told you.

Lisanna pouted clearly annoyed but decided to let it go.

"He came to me, that Chi and took me to Kage, their leader, and I saw the forces he had prepared, they all seem scared to go against Kage, I talked to them, they're actually quite nice,"

"Kage spread fear in our country, and human hate, no one is strong enough to defeat him, not even me, mother was the one who kept him in control but then when she left along with them everything went downhill, maybe they could…"

"I must say I'm quite the actress, they let me join their forces and had Icarus showed me the town, that's when I found her," Lisanna interrupted wanting to give some good news.

"You mean?" Leanna jumped her smiling like crazy to which Lisanna just grinned smugly back, "Mission complete,"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Lisanna had never seen a library this huge, but what amazed her was that there were books in every corner and space that had been available. Maybe it was the fact that she had turned into a mouse to ditch Icarus her somewhat clumsy and not very bright escort._

"_And what do we have here?" a voice asked as she felt herself being lifted from her tail._

"_Kaoru-san?" she squeaked._

_Lisanna show the woman's eyebrow lift in momentary surprise and she then placed her on one of the few bookfree chairs were she transformed back into human._

"_What can I do for you? Young human," Kaoru smiled gently, her kind eyes never leaving Lisanna's youthful ones._

"_Leanna-san told me to give you this," she said quietly._

_Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and then shined with grief, "Layla, must you always be this prepared,even in death,"_

_Kaoru held the necklace with a blue teardrop-shaped stone against the light where it sparkled with the different colors of the rainbow. _

"_This necklace, I had given to my daughter for her 5__th__ birthday, it was also the day the council sentenced her to death,"_

_Lisanna stiffened not knowing what to say but, "Why?"_

"_I had fallen for a human, and she was our child, for the same reason they want your friend dead they took my Lucy,"_

"_L-Lucy?"_

"_It was my daughter's name," Kaoru explained_

"_It's our nakama's name, the one your people want dead,"_

_Kaoru sat frozen for an minute and then Lisanna gasped as she saw the tears fidgeting and trying to scan for a handkerchief, "Are you okay, I-"_

"_Layla never forgot, I tried to kill myself because I was not able to save my daughter, I did nothing and it felt like I had killed her and then Layla goes and names her kid Lucy,"_

"_She must have loved you and her niece very much," Lisanna whispered._

"_Layla was always liked that," Kaoru smiled the tears still flowing freely._

"_She sounds a lot like Lucy-chan," Lisanna blurted._

"_I am a very selfish person, I told Sirius everything and asked him to help you, but I stayed behind," Kaoru said wiping her tears, "Lisanna-chan go back to Icarus and don't worry, I know who can help, Kage's rule has one long enough," _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Kaoru-san is helping, then maybe we can do it, but we've got to find Lucy and Natsu before Kage," Leanna cheered.

"What did my niece expect from her loving aunt," said a purple dragon landing gracefully next to them as another dark blue dragon landed handsomely next to her.

"Wow, cool," Lisanna exclaimed.

A bruised Gray jumped down from the said dragon who transformed back to human form and immediately went to kiss Lisanna's hand, "And you my dear, very pretty,"

Lisanna giggled and the two immediately started conversing much to Mira's happiness and Elfman's irritation.

"Help me out here, these two require some medical attention," Kaoru called.

"In that case I think I can help, along with this young lady," Mori had landed so softly no one noticed her and her passengers until she was right next to the two unconscious mages already set on healing their wounds.

"I'll do my best," Wendy mumbled shyly, "Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun hang in there, Gray-kun let's check your injuries too,"

"It seems there is a lot of explaining we must do," Erza commented on looking at the group.

Each of them, in turns, told them what had happened to their group from the time they had split till the present and all concluded that only one enemy remained the most formidable of all, Kage the black dragon.

"He must have already found them, those two," Mori concluded worriedly.

"Let's divide, we'll from a defense team which will remain here with the injured and an attack team to kick Kage's butt," Sirius suggested, "I'm sick and tired of not being able to think for myself, all of us are, humans aren't bad, I mean you guys are cool,"

Lisanna blushed as she saw Sirius gaze directed on her and smiled shyly at him to which he immediately grinned back, making him look funny especially with the scar on his eye.

"Oh but I'm sure they also arrived by now," Kaoru spoke up, "I think we won't be needed,"\

* * *

**For all those who will be commenting NO NALU D= im so sorry theyre coming later on promise plussss...  
**

**Lucy: we got a big announcement at the end of this chapter ^^ **

**Natsu: It's both very exciting and a tad sad...btw what does impregnated mean (refer to chapter one)**

**The universe; -.-"**

**Mira: so slow Natsu come here *whispers in his ear***

**Natsu: *frozen in shock* :O...=D**

**Lucy: wait why the creepy happy grin...**

**Mira: i told him there would be little Natsu's and Lucy;s running around the guild and you two would get married =D**

**FTP: roflhao**

**Review responses;**

**shortii.x3; **

**I'll give you some Natsu and Lucy no worries *winkwink***

**ICEBREAK94; **

**Bet you didnt see this comming right =P i love Lisanna if lucy really ends up with Natsu in the manga im sure Lisanna would be supportive and if not Nalu i would only ever accept nali! hope you enjoyed this**

**Marina Rose;**

**Im sorry there wasnt any Nalu but it was needed for the story ^^**

**DarkAngelOfLove09;**

**thanks so much ^^ i'm really glad you like it.**

**Jelly Babes 101;**

**Now is where your help comes in great, did i explain it well? Was it consistent or was it still confusing? Hope i kept up to your expectations ^^**

**ayame028;**

**When happy drinks coffee ywp he's always like that, if you give him coffee and candy you won't survive though... Does Lisanna scare you by any chance she seems tame to me xD**

**dalucape;**

**A kindred spirit =3 I'm glad you enjoyed the fic and hope you'll stick around to the end ^^**

**OsuwariKagome;**

**=D aye aye sir! more nalu coming up in the next chapter!**

**XxYukiHinamoriXxX:**

**I know Natsu is like an ideal animecrush for girls but he's Lucy's D= **

**Lucy: hey let's not get any weird ideas here -.-"**

**Mira: too late =]**

**Sara132;**

**Here it is hope it wasn't a long wait**

**AND NOW for the big announcement...*drum rolls***

**Lucy; we loved having this adventure with all of you ^^**

**layla: I am glad my daughter could find happiness.**

**leanna; i was created with a bit of help from every one of you and so was this fic**

**Sirius: some of us from enemies became friends =]**

**Natsu; We're all fired up now because next chapter is the most awaited and exciting end **

**Next chapter; the last battle and the awaited epilogue**

**FTP: Arigatou Minna, i already wrote the end for this fic and will be posting it in a few days on the 1st of July ^^ Thank you all for the reviews and favs and hope to see you in my other fics Forgotten past and It's all my Fault are still ongoing so cya next week for the grand finale =]  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**FTP: here it is the long awaited finale ^^ **

**Lucy: it was a cool adventure minna and we'll miss you all, be sure to check out FTP's other stories.**

**Happy**: **Remember FTP owns the OC's alone the rest is all Mashima-sensei's **

**Natsu: review responses after chapter _=]_**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Guwaaaaaa," Natsu screamed in pain as a dark orb hit him square in the chest.

"Leave Natsu alone, it's me you want!" Lucy exclaimed while still crying standing in front of a banged up Natsu.

"You have Layla's spirit that's for sure, ready to give her life for her loved ones," Kage spoke in an emotionless tone, "I don't know if to call that stupidity or courage,"

"Don't come any closer," Lucy warned him as he walked slowly towards them.

"Do you love him? Should I kill him before you?" Kage asked his face expressionless, "The more painful for you, the more enjoyable for me,"

Lucy balled her hands into fists magic crackling throughout her body like yellow electricity.

"Those eyes, ah, how reminiscent, the same exact expression your mother gave me when I told her I'd kill you," Kage commented.

"Shut it," Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"You have her fierce eyes, the same eyes that still haunt me even though this hand took her life," He finished looking at his hand with a bored expression.

"I SAID SHUT UP," Lucy bellowed as a bright light shot from her mouth hitting Kage enveloping him completely.

"Lucy…that was a breath attack…," Natsu blinked and ran up to her as he saw her fall catching her just in time, "I got ya, that was cool, you know,"

Lucy laughed weakly, "It was weird and I feel really tired now…"

"Well you are weird but it's no problem, now I'm all fired up and I'll kick his butt for you and your mum," Natsu smiled and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing you cause you know I love you," Natsu replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I meant the weird comment, you'll never change, good I love you as you are," Lucy said cuddling closely to his muscled chest and falling asleep.

"You little twerp, that was good for a half-blood," Kage roared crashing the rocks that were on top of him sending them flying emerging as a ginormous black dragon.

"Kage you never change do you?" a red dragon growled stomping on the shocked Kage, "Always picking on humans, too bad you picked on our children,"

"We got Kaoru's message, we won't let you harm Layla's child," the female dragon chuckled excitedly.

"Natsu, Lucy we found them!" Happy cried flying together with the other two exceeds onto Natsu's head hugging it tightly.

"A fight is what I need after all those years exiled, payback time Kage," the third dragon laughed maniacally reminding Natsu of Gajeel.

"Igneel?" Natsu exclaimed, "then you are Grandine and Metallicana!"

"How are you son?"

"Thank you for taking care of my Wendy,"

"Hmph and my idiot son lost to this twerp, I'll have to give him a piece of my mind,"

"You won't get away with this," Kage roared finally losing his cool, "DARK DRAGON ROAR,"

"Let's show them how a real breath attack is done," Igneel grinned.

"FIRE…" Igneel bellowed

"SKY…" Grandine followed.

"IRON…," Metallican roared.

"…DRAGON"S ROAR," the three attacks fused together obliterating Kage's breath attack and taking him down in an instant. Lucy smiled as she slept, the nightmare was over.

* * *

Epilogue

Kage had possessed the whole village using his powers; as soon as he was beaten everyone returned to normal and started to think with their own heads once more. Kaoru as a psychic dragon was unaffected and removed the possession from Sirius once he had began to doubt the council. The four dragons, Metallicana, Grandine, Igneel the guardians of the dragon princess Layla had been exiled, due to being immune as well because of their legendary strength, through Kage's influence.

The dragons Chi, Thundra and Icarus remembered nothing of their brainwashed days and were actually some very nice chaps. Mori had been the only one in the council who had not been influenced by Kage but could do little as he had his eyes on her and her younger sister Maya who Kaoru helped and used as a spy even though couldn't do anything but follow orders unwillingly.

Leanna even commented on how her anger for Lucy had ebbed as time passed and she stayed at the mansion away from Kage. It all made perfect sense but humans and dragons were still a long way from living peacefully together nevertheless this was a good start.

"Look at her, they love her," Kaoru smiled at the scene in front of her.

The villager's kids had jumped on Lucy hugging her affectionately after a few minutes with the celestial mage. Even the parents went and patted her head as she reminded them of their beloved princess as a child.

"Of course, she's like a star isn't she," Leanna laughed.

"Yes she is, well then my queen, shall we join them?" Kaoru asked, "And don't forget you'll have to teach her how to control her dragon powers,"

"It will be a nightmare I'll gladly take on, so Dragon council president," Leanna responded already running to her little sister to give her a hug, "Follow me!"

"Luce!" the salmon haired boy ran up to Lucy before Leanna could and both ended up on the floor with Natsu on top of her. A tall red haired man who was Igneel in human form walked up to them.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Mira and the kids chorused.

"Mira!" Lucy warned as both she and her lover turned red.

"What? I'm bored, Levy and Gajeel are off with Metallicana, Lisanna went on a tour of the place with Sirius,"

"Elfman and I will be going on a date now," Leanna winked taking the muscular white haired man away much to everyone's awe.

"Wendy is having some quality time with Grandine," Erza said appearing out of nowhere with strawberry shortcake in hand.

"And the rest are making the final adjustments for tonight's party, the rest of your guild arrived some time ago thanks to our teleportation dragon, Sykes," Kaoru stated as soon as the fireworks started, "and now may we should head to the palace the festivities are about to start,"

"Where are the two lovebirds gone?" Mira asked noticing the couple was gone.

* * *

"It's beautiful Natsu," Lucy gasped at the illuminated night sky with fireworks taking the shapes of dragons and humans narrating a story of their reinstated friendship showing hope for the future.

"We can party any other day, but we won't find a lot of peaceful moments alone, Igneel told me about this place so no one will annoy us," Natsu said as they sat down with Lucy's head on his shoulder and his arm wound up protectively around hers.

"Some you and me time, me likey," Lucy giggled as she turned to face Natsu and kissed him passionately trying to convey or her feelings in one simple kiss which worked as he immediately responded kissing her back under the starry sky.

"Oh, almost forgot," Natsu said taking her hand and wrapping something around it, "I made this bracelet with a piece of Igneel's scarf, so when I'm not close by in body you will always have a piece of me with you,"

"Kawaii Natsu," Lucy hugged him, "I love it and a love you!"

"Hahaha," natsu luaghed and stood up with Lucy in his arms, "I LOVE LUCY HEARTPHILIA,"

Lucy turned beet red but nevertheless proclaimed her love as well, "AND I LOVE NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Little did they know that all of the guild and the village could see them perfectly, the women squealed in delight while the men nodded in acceptance.

Leanna and Kaoru sighed in relief feeling for the first time in a long and exhausting life that happiness would be sure to follow the events of the last few days.

"She's gonna be okay mum," Leanna mumbled and then smirked evilly, "Hey who wants to throw some champagne on the happy couple?"

A shower of shooting star greeted the merry reunion as indignant screeches and laughter echoed in the night sky and a mother watched proudly her two daughters as a life full of joy and love began.

**THE END **

* * *

**Review Responses;**

**MaJorReader619;**

_**Hey MaJor-san, I missed you guys and your responses all of you =] I'll update It's my fault as soon as possible since I have to reread it and stuff and remember my train of thoughts before the exams -.-" It's the end of this fic, how sad but in a way I'm happy, i loved this, since it was my first Fairy Tail fic ^^ I hope you enjoyed it =]**_

**ICEBREAK94;**

**_So =] how was it? Glad you stuck till the end and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i loved writing this =D_**

**ShiningStellar;**

**_What an awesome welcome back, you made me a very happy writer =] _**

**_I remembered i already wrote chapter 1 for Forgotten past but wanted to wait till i finished this one here and since i wrote the finale i decided to update it =] For It's my fault I decided to at least know what kind of plot is up now since it's a crucial part of the story be a little more patient I'll soon sort it out i just need to find the paper where i wrote the plot xD and i want to wait till the end of the s-class arc so i can follow a bit the story for Lucy's mother, not copy, just you know build on mashima's since he knows the characters best and it would reduce the OOCness =D_**

**_I Know it's sad to end this but i was thinking of making some Omakes for the epilogue with the pairings I'll see later on =]_**

**Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel;**

_**No my friend YOU rock ='D lol sorry about that cliffy but I hope you liked this ending, it left me, who wrote it, with my jaw on the floor xD**_

**Jelly Babes 101;**

_**TBH i can't believe i finished this fic, with a plot twist =] I hope it worked out well, I wasn't sure how to end it but i knew i had to involve the dragons =D**_

**Angelndevil1;**

_**FTP glad =3**_

* * *

**FTP: so it's the end and it's time for all of you to hit that shiny blue**** review button over there, as much as i love favorites and story alerts** **I **_**want to hear your thoughts overall, of all of you, and when i say ALL I mean EVERYONE who read this fic =P  
**_

**Lucy: please Minna review for FTP**_**!**_

**Natsu: and then come to our fiery celebration party at the end!**

**Sirius and Lisanna: we'll be waiting for you!**

**Elfman and Leanna: So what are you waiting for, REVIEW!**

**Lucy and Natsu: Arigatou for reading ^^**

**Happy and Charle: and remember to check out FTP's other stories =D**_**  
**_


End file.
